Gundam seed Destiny :Knights of Chaos
by hanuel jhen
Summary: Kira had gone to ZAFT with Athrun convincing him to..He didnt know that more events will come and test his strength especially when his friends will now be his enemies.What will he do now?
1. Dai Ichi

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**KNIGHTS OF CHAOS**

Athrun Zala sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair. In front of him, the screen of his laptop was switched off. If the teen had turned it on, he would have seen the news report on the Junius 7 colony drop incident. Although he had hoped that the situation would not worsen, he was already making plans of his own. Cagalli would be late in a meeting with Unato and the other lords to discuss the implications of the drop. He needed to talk to someone...

On a beach somewhere in Orb...

A group of children were gathered for an outing. All of them were orphans; on this trip, their guardians were a slim, beautiful young lady with pink locks, and a brunette boy with a robot pet-bird. The boy heard a sedan stop behind him. As he turned around, Tori flew towards its creator, who was walking towards his best friend.

"Athrun, you're back. Was it a tiring trip?" Kira Yamato had no idea that his friend was involved in the colony drop incident. Tori flew in circles around the two.

"Yes...That report, you saw it too, didn't you?" By now, the whole world must have gotten wind of what had happened at Junius 7, thought Athrun.

Kira nodded in reply.

"Those who did it, lost their loved ones during the Bloody Valentine." Athrun stopped himself as he remembered his own loss. The cool sea breeze did little to soothe the pain, even though it was more than three years since Lenore Zala had passed away. Kira had a question in his mind; he didn't know if it was wise for him to ask it now.

"...Did you engage in combat?" Athrun hesistated before answering.

"I took part in the break-up operation, and I met them..." Kira sighed in dismay.

"Why must the same mistake repeat itself," asked the teen. He didn't realise that his friend was asking the same question himself.

"Kira, in the last war, I remembered asking you 'What were we fighting against?' and your reply was 'We can search for the answer together.'" Athrun was now looking at the brunette. Kira knew from the gaze that the boy was getting worked up.

"Did you find your answer in that war, Kira, or are you still searching for it? Tell me, Kira, what exactly are we fighting for?" Kira tapped his friend's shoulder gently.

"Get a hold on yourself, Athrun."

"...I'm sorry. It's just..." It was then that Athrun Zala finally figured out what he wanted to fight for. Not for honour or glory, but for the equality of all Coordinators. He looked at Kira again. Perhaps...

"Kira, would you come with me to PLANT?"

"What?" The boy was sure that he had heard his friend wrongly.

"I intend to meet Chairman Durandal in the PLANTs. I have to know what he's thinking. Would you come along?" Athrun could see that Kira was giving the idea some thought. He tried again.

"One of the terrorists during the drop said something which I'll never forget: ''Patrick Zala's way is the only path for us Coordinators!' My father's words still live on, Kira, and I can't stop them by myself. I trusted you in the last war. Now, would you place your trust in me?"

"...What about Cagalli?" Dense as he was when it came to love, Kira knew that his sister had feelings for Athrun and vice versa.

"Now that it has come to this, she'll be extremely busy, but if I stay here, I would not be able to help her at all, save for words of encouragement." As Kira took in these words, he looked at the group of children and the young lady who was playing along with them. Athrun nearly kicked himself for forgetting about her.

"I'm sure Lacus would want to prevent another war from happening. Perhaps Chairman Durandal..." Kira raised his hand to cut his friend off.

"Give me some time, Athrun." The blue-haired teen respected Kira's decision.

"Please, don't take too long." With that, he returned to his sedan. As it roared to life and sped off into the distance, Kira Yamato stared at the sea. The beauty of the sunset was lost on the teen as he pondered his options...

Later, at the Orb memorial.  
Kira looked at the cold stone plaque. It was erected to commemorate all those who died in the first war; he didn't know all this, for it was Lacus who had brought him here (after sending the children back to Murrue Ramius's and Andrew Waltfeld's home). The Pink Princess had gone away to gather some flowers, leaving him alone to take a closer look...

"Is this the memorial?"

Kira turned around to see a black-haired teen staring at him. His white jacket and brown boots complemented his youthful look, but it was his red eyes who caught Kira's attention. It was a while before the teen found his tongue.

"I think so, but, I'm not too sure. This is the first time that I've actually been here." Kira then noticed the flowers around the slab.

"It's a pity that the waves' splashing have caused these flowers to wilt again; they must have bloomed quite beautifully in the past."

"It won't matter."

"Huh?" Kira thought that he heard bitterness in the teen's voice.

"No matter how brilliantly the flowers blossom, people will always find ways to destroy them." With that, he turned to leave.

Lacus Clyne was approaching the memorial, with a bunch of flowers in her hand. As she walked past the teen with red eyes, his blank stare ahead intrigued her.

"Who is he," asked the girl.

"I don't know. But, he cried." Kira remembered seeing a single tear flow down the boy's cheek just as he looked away. The Songstress set the flowers on the plaque. She then closed her eyes and prayed...

When she had finished, Kira cleared his throat.

"Kira, is something wrong?"

"Athrun...invited me to go to the PLANTs together with him." There was a sad expression on Lacus as she realised what may lie ahead for her friends.

"Are you going to fight again?" Although the pilot knew that she was worried for his safety, he was firm on the issue.

"Lacus, Athrun trusted me before. Now, it's my turn to repay the favour." The girl thought for a while.

"Well...go, take care of yourself." The boy was secretly relieved. Athrun was waiting for a reply; he would get it sooner than he expected...

Back in his room, Athrun was working on his laptop. The ringing of his handphone caught him by surprise. Cagalli should still be busy at this time, thought the boy as he took the call.

"Athrun?"

"Kira?" Just as the brunette had expected, Athrun didn't expect the call to come so quickly.

"Lacus has agreed. But, I have a condition."

"What is it?"

"I will pilot the Freedom to the PLANTs." Athrun should have seen that one coming, but he didn't. He thought very hard. Under the peace treaty, all nuclear technology in MSes were outlawed and dismantled. Obviously, that ban included the Freedom. But...

"Kira, could you launch in the Freedom and remain in space while I persuade the Chairman to allow the MS to enter PLANT?"

"I guess that could work. So, when do you intend to leave?"

"Tommorrow. I'll notify Cagalli on your decision."

"Athrun, talk to her properly. You may not get another chance after our trip."

"I know. Thanks for the reminder." With that, the blue-haired teen ended the conversation. He took in a deep breath. His friend had trusted him; he would do whatever it takes to honour that trust...

Meanwhile...

"What? You two are heading for the PLANTs?" Murrue Ramius nearly leapt out of her seat when she heard Kira's words; she thought that the teenagers had gone quite mad. Sitting where he was, the Desert Tiger was silent.

"Calm down, Captain Ramius. You seem to forget that he's a Coordinator." Although she didn't like anything involving the words "Natural" and "Coordinator", Lacus couldn't help but remind the captain.

Murrue thought for a while. ZAFT seemed to be different now; Talia Gladys, the captain of the Minerva, was a dignified woman who carried herself without any arrogance, even towards "Maria Varnes" (Murrue's identity as she goes about her civilian job). Also, she knew that Athrun Zala was an honourable teen who would never allow his friend to come to harm...

"So, you two are leaving tommorrow," asked Andrew Waltfeld. Kira nodded. The Tiger already had something in mind to help the couple maintain their communication.

"I'll get my contacts within ZAFT to watch out for the two of you."

"Thank you, Captain Waltfeld."

"The children will miss you,Kira," added Reverend sighed. The boy himself had become fond of them, but other important matters awaited him. Now that the adults had accepted the news, he wondered how the children would react...

At Athrun's apartment...

The Representative of Orb was apologetic for her busy schedule. For the whole day, it was one meeting after another, and the girl was feeling the strain. Knowing Cagalli's situation, Athrun didn't blame her for coming late. He was a little concerned when the blond mentioned that some of the lords favoured a "partnership" with the Earth Alliance. Still, his plan would remain unchanged.

"Cagalli, may I go to PLANT?"

"Eh?" Athrun stood up and walked towards the window.

"I'm worried about the situation over there, even as I believe that Chairman Durandal would not commit the PLANTs to a war. Also, so long as there are people who are swayed by my father's words..." Cagalli could see that the boy was trying hard to control his emotions.

"I...I would like to help PLANT in any way I can, either as Alex Dino of Orb, or as Athrun Zala." It was a while before Cagalli spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tommorrow afternoon. Also, Kira would come along."

"What?" The thought of her brother leaving her was a little too much for the girl. As it was, Cagalli couldn't imagine a life without "Alex" by her side, protecting and encouraging her...

"Cagalli, I just hope that you would trust me, and Kira, on this one."

"...I do. I'll get someone to prepare the shuttle." Athrun remembered another important point.

"Kira would be piloting the Freedom." Cagalli stared at the teen. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"... I got you." The Representative was visibly drained as she left the room. Whether it was from her work or from his decision, Athrun couldn't tell...

The next day, at a secret hangar...

"Lacus, the key," asked Kira Yamato. Ever since the Freedom was rebuilt, the key to the hangar where it was housed was held by Lacus Clyne, until today. Although the Songstress was still a little reluctant to hand it over, she herself knew that it was necessary. With the key, the doors slid open, revealing Kira's sword. He could still remember the day where he stole the MS from ZAFT, with help from the girl who was now standing next to him.

Today, he was going to return it back to where it belonged.

Meanwhile...

Athrun Zala gave the contents of his briefcase one last check. Cagalli was already outside, waiting to see him off. He felt the little gift in his pocket; he had only gotten it earlier in the morning. Actually, his best friend's advice had been redundant; he just hoped that Cagalli wouldn't mind his "foolish" behaviour.

"Well, I'm off," said the boy.

"..." Cagalli Yula Attha didn't know what to say as the boy walked towards the shuttle. Suddenly, he stopped.

"...Although I understand your relationship with Yuna Roma.." The boy turned around. Cagalli wondered what he was up to.

"I'm still a little unhappy about it, so.." The girl was shocked when Athrun held her hand gently (but firmly) and slipped a ring onto her finger. The boy blushed and his heart raced; it was the second time he had such feelings in front of a girl.

"...No one gives away a ring like that, you know." Cagalli couldn't resist making fun of the boy.

"I'm sorry..." Athrun was just that little bit annoyed when the Representative began to giggle.

"Stop it," said Athrun in a mock serious tone. Not wanting to embarrass the boy further, the girl thought of a proper farewell.

"Thank you, and take care."

"You too." Despite himself, the teen leaned forward and gave Cagalli a gentle peck on the lips. Later, as the shuttle took off with her love inside, the Representative followed it until it disappeared into the blue sky...


	2. Dai ni

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**KNIGHTS OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 2**

The shuttle's journey to Aprilius One was uneventful. However, as Athrun stepped onto the place he once called "home", he didn't know if he should feel elated. In his wait for Durandal, a most horrendous scene played out on the screen in the room: the EAF had actually attempted a nuclear strike on the PLANTs shortly after declaring war. Fortunately, ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder halted the strike (and destroyed the invasion force at the same time). The boy wasn't even listening to the newscaster now; he stood rooted to the floor while staring blankly at the screen...

"Alex!" The boy looked over his shoulder. Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of PLANT, was ready to receive him, but not before apologizing for his busy schedule.

The teen discussed the implication of the nuclear attack with Durandal. The Chairman was evidently reluctant to consider the military option, but the PLANTs were fast running out of choices. For that instant, Athrun Zala lost control of himself. He pleaded with Durandal not to declare war, and recalled his father's extremist actions during the last war. His voice was getting louder and louder as he remembered the mistakes which he had made...

"Athrun, calm down!" The older man put a hand on the teen's shoulder. He was becoming too agitated, thought Durandal. He then remembered a certain photograph. 'There shouldn't be any more animosity towards a dead man, especially if he's your father, Athrun.' Keeping his thoughts to himself for now, Durandal opened a drawer.

"This is for you." Athrun's eyes widened when he realised what it was: a photograph of his mother and himself.

"This was kept hidden in the darkest corner of a drawer in that table," explained Durandal, pointing to the office table. He then went about giving his view that others may have twisted Patrick Zala's words for their own agenda. His kind words and warm smile comforted the teen. Then...

A girl resembling Lacus appeared on the screen. In fact, Athrun thought that it WAS Lacus. He soon corrected himself; right now, the Pink Princess should be somewhere in space, along with Kira and the Freedom. As "Lacus" put forth her message of peace to the people living in PLANT, Athrun couldn't help but ask some questions.

"Chairman, this is..."

"You may laugh if you wish to. Although she looks like the real Lacus, you can tell, can't you?" Durandal was not at all angry that someone had noticed.

"A fake?"

"I think of it... as a little trick. She was a tireless advocate of peace during the first war, and subsequently vanished. The legendary Songstress - Lacus Clyne... Right now, the PLANTs need her help." The door clicked open.

"Chairman! Ah, even Athrun is here?" The girl whom they had just seen on the screen was now in front of them. Durandal congratulated "Lacus"; in his opinion, the video was a great success. To Athrun, the girl introduced herself as Meer ("But, in front of others, please call me Lacus!"). She then explained her reason for impersonating her idol.

"Lacus's influence..." Athrun thought that it was time to inform Durandal of his other "appointment".

"Chairman, I have a friend who would like to meet you."

"Oh? Who?" Durandal was a little surprised that the teen didn't come alone.

"I'll like to keep that a secret, for now. Could you arrange for some secluded hangar to receive him?" Durandal looked at the boy.

"...I trust you, Athrun." The chairman already had a place in mind. The handing over of the Saviour would have to wait then.

"Meer, could you come along as well?" The girl nodded enthusically. Durandal was now wondering who Athrun's "friend" could be...

Later, at the central control room of a secret ZAFT base...

Athrun entered the communication codes for the Freedom. In space, the MS received the signal. Kira quickly answered.

"Athrun, how did it go?"

"The Chairman has agreed to meet you. Here are the coordinates of the base." The transmitter relayed the necessary information to the Freedom.

"I've received them. See you in a while." The main screen went blank.

"Athrun, he is.."

"Chairman, he is Kira Yamato, my close comrade in the first war."

"Oh?" Durandal became even more interested in his other "guest". The two then made their way to an empty hangar. (Meer was waiting in the non-restricted area, playing with her Haro, Mr Red.) While waiting, the chairman noticed that Athrun was tensing up. Looks like more surprises were on their way...

Along the way, Kira had been thinking about the day where he first piloted the Freedom into battle: the descent to Earth, and his fight to save the Archangel. Today, he was flying the MS back to PLANT; he hoped that his faith in Athrun had not been misplaced...

After the MS had finished its docking procedure, Athrun and Durandal walked out to it. The teen knew that he was in for it; Durandal knew on first sight what the MS was. He looked at the boy.

"Chairman, I'll explain everything in due time." Athrun was acutely aware of Durandal's slight displeasure. The displeasure turned into shock when Kira came out of the cockpit. (Being a non-combat trip, he was not in a spacesuit.) In front of the chairman, Kira Yamato gave the ZAFT salute.

"How did you.." Durandal couldn't figure out how a pilot who had never been part of ZAFT could have known the greeting.

"I learnt the salute from Lacus, when I ... stole the Freedom." Kira knew that he couldn't then returned his gaze to the MS.

"The Freedom and the Justice, the embodiments of ZAFT's ideals. Although the Justice was no more, somehow, I'm glad that the Freedom was not destroyed, as it should have been under the treaty."

"Chairman, could you arrange for..." began Athrun.

"I'll see to it," said Durandal as he left the teenagers. He too realised what the problem was.

"How did it go," asked Kira.

"So far so good, although the Chairman did have a surprise which I didn't forsee." Kira was still wondering about this "surprise" when Durandal returned, together with a pink-haired girl.

Kira tried hard to keep his mouth closed, Durandal explained the was deep in thought..he hadn't expect anything like this...

"Kira, would you hold on while I show Athrun something? After this, you two shall be escorted to your rooms."

"I have no problems with that arrangement, Chairman." Gilbert then turned towards Athrun.

"This way, please."

At another hangar...

"Chairman, this is..." Athrun was speechless. The two were now standing before a brand-new MS.

"The ZGMF-X23S Saviour. It's a new MS, and I wish for you to pilot it."

"Chairman..."

"I've heard of your skills in the last war, Athrun. Also, the appearance of the Justice and the Freedom at Jachin Due had been an urban legend among the veterans who survived the battle. Now that both of you have returned to the fold, would you help defend the PLANTs?" Athrun's gaze was now on the floor; the memories which he had wanted to forget came back to him.

"I don't expect you to say 'yes' right now, but do consider my offer. As for Kira, he shall start with a clean slate in ZAFT, together with you, and he shall remain the pilot of the Freedom." Durandal thought of another reason to persuade the teen.

"FAITH needs you, and Kira."

"FAITH?" Athrun remembered the elite group; he was part of it two years ago. They only answered to the Chairman, which would mean that technically, the boys would be free to do whatever they wanted.

"We'll give you an answer soon, Chairman."

"I look forward to them, Athrun."

Later, at a hotel...

Kira lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tori had remained behind on Orb (the orphans loved it) and Lacus was also left in the mansion. He didn't like the thought of the girl being alone; given the situation, it's the best course of action. She needed to keep out of sight, after all. At least, Meer was friendly to him, thought the boy. He closed his eyes...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When Kira opened it, he nearly had the shock of his life.

Yzak Joule and his blond companion stood before him. Clad in their business suits, they apparently were not too happy to see him.

"So, it's true: Kira Yamato is here on PLANT." There was a slight bitterness in Yzak's words. One of ZAFT's greatest opponents in the first war was here on Aprilius One, and his former enemies were assigned to be his escorts. Although both had made their peace with Kira and Athrun after the war, the irony of the situation was too much for the platinum blond to bear.

"At least, this time, you're not firing at us," wisecracked Dearka Elsman. Kira stood dumbly by the door; he didn't know what to do. Yzak snorted. He then headed for Athrun's room.

"Let's make sure that the other guy is ok." When he was sure that Yzak wasn't looking, Dearka gave Kira an apologetic look before rejoining his other friend.

Athrun's meeting with his former comrades turned out to be more cordial, although Yzak grumbled about "having to baby-sit when we are up to our necks with work". At first, the blue-haired teen couldn't figure out why the pair was here. Then, he remembered his comment to Durandal that he wished to visit a place...

"So, where do you want to go," huffed Yzak. If not for the chairman's order, he wouldn't even be here.

"Shall we pay Nicol and the rest a visit?" The moment the words left Athrun's mouth, he realised that he had forgotten one "little" thing. Yzak's face reddened while Dearka had a surprised look.

"Are you sure you want to bring HIM along," asked the blond. Athrun Zala sighed.

"He should be given the chance to pay his respects."

"...Fine! Just make sure you guys stop me from punching him when I lose control!"

In the car...

"So, where are we going, Athrun," asked Kira. Obviously, he was a complete stranger to Aprilius One. Also, the three bouquets of flowers (which Athrun had bought previously at a florist) aroused his curiosity.

The teen didn't reply. From the front passenger seat, Yzak retorted, "Just shut up and follow us!"

Eventually, Dearka stopped the sedan outside a cemetery. Kira became a little uncomfortable as the rest walked through the grounds. When they finally stopped, the brunette could no longer lift his head. His gaze continued to be on the floor while the others placed the flowers on the tombstones of Nicol Amarfi, Miguel Aiman, and Rusty Mackenzie. The trio then saluted their fallen comrades. Remembering his friend, Athrun turned around.

"Kira?" The teen didn't respond. Yzak sighed. After all, more than two years had passed, and they had moved on...

"Yamato, look at me!" Kira stared blankly at Joule.

"Although you were the one who killed Miguel and Nicol, you can consider yourself forgiven if you join ZAFT and fight for the ideals which they died for!"

"The PLANTs are going to war?" Athrun was shocked himself.

"After a nuke attack, we can't remain silent any longer, right? According to the Chairman, the PLANTs will now actively exercise their right to defend themselves," declared Dearka.

"So, what is your decision?" Yzak was determined to get an answer.

"...I'll join ZAFT. I owe them a debt which I can never repay." Athrun then remembered that he needed to visit one more person.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll like to be alone." The trio turned to leave but Athrun didn't see Kira looking back over his shoulder...

The teen placed the photograph which Gilbert Durandal had given to him in front of his mother's grave. As he looked at the tombstone, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I figured out that you were going to pay your respects to Aunt Lenore." Kira was still a little boy when he last saw Lenore Zala. More than ten years had passed since then; he could still remember the lady's smile. Perhaps, it's because that the smile was passed on to her son...

The teens saluted the tombstone. As they walked away, Kira had some questions for his friend.

"Athrun, would you rejoin ZAFT?"

"I can't say 'no' now, can I? Remember: we're friends."

"...How were Nicol and Miguel like?" Athrun was a little surprised by the question. He thought for a while.

"If circumstances had been different, Kira, I'm sure that you'll be a good friend of theirs." The brunette seemed relieved upon hearing that.

"So, when are you meeting the Chairman again?"

"Tommorrow. Care to join me?" Kira smiled thinly at the invitation. In the first war, he had fought for the EAF and Orb to protect his friends. This time, he would fight for ZAFT, to defend his fellow Coordinators, and to honour the memories of those whom he had killed...

"Athrun, remember that question you asked me back in Orb, about what we were fighting for? I think I've found my answer."

"So did I, Kira. So did I."

The next day, the teens presented themselves to Gilbert Durandal. The chairman accepted their enlistments right away. Although Athrun's profile was still around, a new one had to be created for Kira. With Gilbert as the witness, the brunette answered the required questions in front of a ZAFT officer. Two sets of red coats were then presented to them. As Kira changed into the uniform, he didn't feel awkward at all; that wasn't how he felt the first time he wore it more than two years ago. He then noticed a badge near his collar. It looked like a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb.

When the pair emerged from the changing rooms, Meer Campbell stared in wonder. She never knew that Athrun looked so good in an uniform. Durandal smiled at the teens. With their skills, the Minerva would be unstoppable...

"Chairman, this badge..." Unknowingly, Athrun had asked the question which Kira had in mind.

"It represents your appointment into FAITH."

"FAITH?" Kira Yamato had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Durandal decided that some explanations would be needed.

"Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters. Its members are solely answerable to me. Also, their authority is above those of Squadron Commanders, and they can give strategic orders on the spot or override any orders given to them by anyone other than the Supreme Council."

"Chairman..." Kira couldn't believe that he would be elevated to such a status on his first day in ZAFT.

"To refuse the appointment would mean that you insult my judgement of you, Kira, and I pride myself on my judgements of character. Your deeds so far could not be acknowledged by merely letting you into the ranks of the red coats." The boy dropped his objections. Durandal now gave the pilots their first orders.

"Athrun, take this FAITH pin to the Minerva, and inform Captain Talia Gladys of her appointment. From now on, you two will be part of the Minerva's strike force." The two saluted the chairman.

"Good luck, both of you."

Regardless, the Freedom and the Saviour were now flying near the coast of Orb. Athrun hailed the lookout post, seeking permission for them to enter. No response, then...

"Kira!" Two Murasames were fast approaching them.

"I know! Their weapon systems are locked on to us!" The Freedom decided to head in the opposite direction. Athrun followed his friend's lead.

"If Orb treats us as enemies, then..."

"The Minerva must be somewhere else by now!" Athrun had a pretty good idea where the ship was. All the questions would have to wait until they meet the captain...

Meanwhile, at Carpentaria...

In her office on board the Minerva, Talia Gladys sighed; she was just grateful to be alive after the ambush outside Orb. If not for Shinn Asuka, the ship would have been sunk. Still, the Minerva had taken heavy damage, which would take some time to rectify...

On the deck, some members of the crew were relaxing and having their snacks; they deserved a break after that battle. Lunamaria asked the hero of the battle how he did it. As he was trying to figure out what had happened, Shinn saw two outlines in the sky. He gasped when he saw the Freedom. He would never forget where he had seen that MS before; why was it here?

"Athrun, how did you know that the Minerva was here?"

"Carpentaria is the major ZAFT base which was closest to Orb. Anyway, did you see the Minerva?"

"Ya. Seems that some kind of repair work was being carried out. A battle, perhaps?"

"Only one way to find out."

After the docking procedures were completed, the FAITH pilots descended from their cockpits. Holding his briefcase in his hand, Athrun scanned the crowd in front of them; Lunamaria Hawke was there, along with Shinn Asuka. The new pilots then took off their helmets.

Shinn Asuka gasped a second time. Besides Athrun, the other pilot... He was there at the Orb memorial that day. On his part, Kira saw the black-haired teen; he, too, was surprised that the boy was a soldier. Lunamaria herself was in for some shocks; she had noticed the badges near the pilots' chest.

"FAITH? Athrun..."

"ID no. 285002: Athrun Zala, requesting for permission to board the Minerva."

"ID no. 617490: Kira Yamato," reported the brunette. Shinn decided to wait until he had confirmed his suspicion. For now...

"Why.. Why is it you? What the hell is going on?"

"Shinn!" Sometimes, Lunamaria couldn't understand her teammate's temper. That was not the way to behave towards a FAITH member.

"Where's the captain? Is she at the bridge?"

"She should be. Come, Athrun. I'll be your guide, and help with the confirmations." The girl was a little excited to be around Athrun.

"Thank you."

A short while later...

As Lunamaria led the boys, she had a burning question, and it was not about her "hero".She stopped.

"Lunamaria?"

"Athrun, who's he?" Luna pointed towards Kira. She could understand why Athrun was part of the elite force, but this guy seemed a little too gentle for that. He didn't even sound like a soldier when he reported his ID number.

"Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you." As she shook the hand, Luna couldn't help but wonder about the red coat. Somehow, she could already tell that he wasn't an ordinary ZAFT pilot.

"Kira's the pilot of the Freedom." Athrun decided to start the introduction from there.

"Freedom? Surely, you don't mean THE Freedom, supposedly the companion unit of the Justice?" During her days at the academy, the teen had heard countless stories about the MS's feats in the last war. Some rumours claimed that it was stolen from ZAFT; others countered that it had been given away to an unknown pilot. Regardless, all stories maintained that the MS never served under its creators, and some even claimed that it didn't even exist. Kira nodded.

"Wait! If he's the pilot of the Freedom, then how did he..."

"Chairman Durandal insisted that I be part of FAITH when I enlisted." Luna's mouth was now wide open. A guy like him, who didn't even step into a ZAFT academy, was a FAITH member the moment he enlisted? Athrun tapped the girl's shoulders.

"We'll explain more later. Right now, we need to see Captain Gladys." Lunamaria clamped her mouth shut and continued guiding the new-comers. More and more questions were popping up in her head, but they would have to wait...

In the captain's office...

Talia Gladys accepted her new appointment with a soft sigh. Along with the badge, Gilbert had entrusted the new orders for the Minerva to Athrun. As Arthur Trine scanned through the folder, he was a little puzzled.

"The chairman wants us to reinforce the Suez?" Gladys remained silent. She then fixed her gaze on the second boy in the room.

"Kira Yamato... I've never heard of that name before." Kira was a little uncomfortable. Although a polite lady, Talia was also a straightforward one. Athrun decided to come clean.

"Captain, Kira used to serve in the EAF. He then defected to Orb, after acquiring the Freedom..."

"Freedom? But, that unit was..." Talia was now suspicious of the new-comer. How did he get his hands on a ZAFT MS which had been declared missing?

"I 'borrowed' the MS, Captain Gladys, with the help of Lacus," added Kira.

"Lacus? As in Lacus Clyne, the daughter of our late Chairman?" The boy nodded. The captain closed her eyes. She had heard about the pilot of Freedom so it should be alright..

"Captain, Chairman Durandal knows of Kira's misdeeds. He's granted him amnesty, and now, he's assigned to the Minerva. I'm willing to stake my honour on his character!" Everyone in the room stared at Athrun. Talia decided to let it go.

"I myself have confidence in the chairman's judgement. Welcome on board, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala. As members of the elite, I expect one of you to become the leader of the MS pilots." She thought for a moment.

"Look after the younger crew members. That's all for now."

"Yes, Captain." The two pilots saluted Talia. Athrun decided that he needed an update about the situation.

"Captain, what happened at Orb?" Kira, too, was a little curious. The captain, aware that Athrun was formerly from the country, chose her words carefully.

"The Orb Union is now officially an ally of the EA, and we were ambushed as we were leaving."

"What?" Kira tapped his friend's shoulder to calm him down. Talia continued.

"As you may have noticed, we took some serious damage in the battle. Shinn and the Impulse helped the Minerva greatly as well. Without him, we may not even be here."

"...What was the Representative's stand," asked Athrun.

"Personally, I think that the alliance was not her idea. Before we left, she came to me and apologised profusely... Also, she's apparently married." Kira was fast enough to grab his friend's shoulder before he could speak.

"Thank you, Captain. We'll take our leave now." Grabbing Athrun's briefcase, the boy half-pushed his friend out of the office...

"So, Cagalli's married Yuna Roma." Kira was aware of his sister's engagement. Suddenly, he had a strange sensation...

"It must be his idea for Orb to join forces with the EA!" Athrun stopped in his tracks. Shinn, along with a blond teen, was now standing in their way. The Hawke sisters were behind the younger boys. They looked a little worried, for Shinn looked as if he was about to kill someone. He stepped up to Kira.

"Did you fight at the battle of Orb?" His voice was soft, but menacing. Noticing the danger signs, Kira nodded. He swerved just in time when the teen threw a punch at him. Athrun grabbed the boy's hand.

"Shinn! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me! He was the one who killed my family!" Realising that the other FAITH pilot had no idea what he had done two years ago, Shinn gave Kira a murderous glare.

"My father, mother and sister were caught in a blast from his MS!" The girls and Kira gasped. Athrun remembered the boy's outrage towards Cagalli. It was entirely possible that the Freedom had unintentionally caused the deaths of the Asukas...

"You've better watch out, Kira Yamato. As long as I'm around, you'll never have a moment of peace on board this ship!" He stormed off without another word. Rey Za Burrel gave Kira an odd look, before rejoining his friend.

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I guess." Lunamaria and Meyrin looked at each other. They already knew about Shinn's past. But, the pilot who had killed his family was now their crew mate and superior. It was a fact which they find difficult to stomach.

"...Your rooms had already been prepared. Let me show you where they are." Meyrin managed to find her tongue. As she led the way, the group of four was silent. However, Lunamaria noticed that Kira was already tearing. The boy touched his badge. Not for the first time, he doubted if he was truly worthy of it...


	3. Dai san

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**KNIGHTS OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 3**

After putting down his briefcase, Athrun dropped in to check on his friend. He himself had many thoughts which he wanted to sort out, but, Kira needed him now. He made the right choice; sitting on his bed, Kira Yamato was staring blankly into space. The brunette didn't even notice his friend entering the room. Shaking his head, Athrun sat down beside the boy.

"Kira, if there's anything on your mind, just say it. You'll feel better." The boy fought hard to hold back his tears as he remembered those who died because of him. For Nicol and Miguel, at least they were soldiers, his enemies at the time. Even Elle and the Allsters died because of what he didn't do. It was upon meeting Shinn Asuka that he realised, for the first time, that even when he had acted in time, innocent lives were lost because of him.

"Kira?" Athrun was now seriously worried. They may be veterans of the first war, but that didn't mean that they were merciless killers. The blue-haired teen guessed that Kira was still feeling guilty about the Asukas.

"No matter what you do now, they won't come back to life." Kira stared at his friend. Although he knew that Athrun was right, he didn't know how to forgive himself. Shinn's expression haunted him; behind the boy's fury and anguish, his red eyes seemed to ask that question which Kira could never answer: "Why?"

"I'm ok, Athrun. It's just that... I don't know how to face that boy." Athrun remembered how Cagalli cried after Shinn's outburst towards her. When ideals and reality were so drastically different, it was often the most difficult to continue to believe in yourself.

"You can help him, by making sure that he doesn't repeat the same mistakes as we did." The brunette nodded.

"I'll try to talk to him." Athrun got up from the bed.

"Thank you."

In the common area of the Minerva...

By now, Shinn had calmed down, somewhat. Vino Dupre, Yolant Kent and Lunamaria Hawke sat around him, unsure of what they should be talking about; they didn't want to upset their friend further. Yolant decided to start from their captain.

"I believe Captain Gladys was also appointed to FAITH," said the tanned boy. Shinn was a little surprised by that news.

"Whoa! Suddenly, our ship has become quite a star. Three of our crew members belonged to FAITH, and one of them is Athrun Zala!" Vino's words came out of his mouth before he realised it. Fortunately, Shinn wasn't really paying attention.

"I wonder what his relationship was with Kira Yamato?" The rest of the group fell silent.

"Shinn, what are you going to do about it," asked Lunamaria.

"Just keep that guy away from me!" Shinn clenched his fist to stop himself from getting worked up. After the Orb Representative, he had to come face-to-face with the second person who was (to him) responsible for his plight. The group then heard someone coming towards them. It was Athrun.

"What do you want?" The black-haired teen wished that Athrun would just leave him alone.

"Shinn, don't ever think that you were the only one who lost the ones whom you cared for." That did it. The younger boy got up from his seat and marched towards Athrun.

"Are you trying to apologise on his behalf? If you are, you can save your breath!" Athrun was unfazed. He had expected something like that.

"Kira Yamato killed my best friends in the war, Shinn, and I killed his as well." Shinn and the rest stared at the FAITH pilot. Seeing that he had the boy's attention, Athrun continued.

"Kira and I were friends before the war. After the Heliopolis incident, he fought as an EAF pilot. At Orb, Nicol Amarfi died trying to save me from him. In revenge, I killed Tolle Koenig, his best pal." Athrun's gaze softened as he looked at Shinn.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong for you to grieve. But, we're humans too. I hope that you would at least talk to him and hear his story." Shinn remained unconvinced. However, his anger towards Kira had somehow subsided. He returned to his seat and sat down in silence. Athrun turned to leave.

"Tell him that he need not avoid me. Just don't expect a smile," declared Shinn.

"I'll relay the message." As the FAITH pilot walked away. Shinn took out the cellphone and looked at the images stored in it. Although he hated to admit it, time had indeed dampened the pain. Also, he could tell that Kira was remorseful when he realised what he had done. Still, it would be a while before Shinn could bring himself to forgive...

Back in Orb...

Cagalli tried to relax herself. After all, she was now at Reverend Malchio's make-shift orphanage, and the children's laughter filled the place. Some were chasing after Tori; the Representative wanted desperately to know how its owner and creator were doing. She looked at her hand. Athrun's ring was no longer on the finger. In its place was another ring by Yuna Roma. Although she remained as Representative, her husband and father-in-law were beginning to make their influence felt...

Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld and Lacus were observing the girl ever since she came. They knew that she didn't love Yuna Roma, and had opposed the alliance with the EA. Still, she was now married and the agreement was signed. Murrue remembered what happened in the last war. The very thought of fighting alongside the EA again made her stomach turned. The Desert Tiger, too, didn't like the idea. The pair had an idea in mind...

"Cagalli, is it really a good idea for Orb to stand together with the Earth Alliance, after what they did to the country?" Lacus decided to find out the girl's position.

"That's my argument too, but..." The teen felt helpless. Her words carried little weight among the other lords. The Tiger nodded at Murrue. The captain of the Archangel decided to drop her bombshell.

"Cagalli, what would you say if we ask you to leave Orb together with the Archangel?" The blond swiftly turned her glance towards the captain.

"But, that's..."

"Treason? Of course. But, the crew of the Archangel do not wish to fight as a part of the EAF!" Ramius was certain on that particular issue.

"...What about Kira and Athrun?"

"According to my guys in Durandal's office, they were on their way to the Minerva." Waltfeld allowed himself a joke.

"Don't worry about them, Cagalli..they should be fine." Lacus stated.

"Our plan is to try and link up with Kira and the Freedom in secret. That would mean that we'll have to find our way to the Minerva, without anyone knowing." It wasn't really a sound plan, but that was the best Murrue could come up with, although Waltfeld had no objections to it.

Cagalli wrestled with the idea. Talia Gladys had been an impressive captain. Also, she felt that an apology was not enough after that attack...

"Very well. When do you plan to leave Orb?"

"Soon. We still need to load Captain Waltfeld's Murasame unit..." Murrue looked at Cagalli.

"Also, the Strike Rouge would be welcome on board as well." Lacus looked at Cagalli, too.

"Please see to it, Captain Ramius. But, how am I..." Andrew grinned. He patted his prosthetic arm.

"If your guards required some 'convincing', I'll be happy to help out."

Cagalli took a deep breath. She hoped that she would not give the game away in front of Unato and Yuna Roma.

"Keep me informed if there're any changes."

"Of course, Representative," replied Ramius and Waltfeld

Shortly after Athrun had walked out of the room, Kira decided to do some exploring himself. As he soon realised, the Minerva was an impressive ship. It reminded him of the Archangel; even their captains were both women. Coming back to Murrue and her ship... Suddenly, the teen had a nasty thought: If Orb has joined the EAF, wouldn't that mean... Kira shook his head. He had confidence in Ramius and Waltfeld. Moreover, like the Freedom previously, the Archangel wasn't on any official records.

As he wandered from sector to sector, he realised that those who wore green uniforms often stopped to salute him. The teen gave a nod in reply. He wasn't used to the formality. Back on board the Archangel, the crew treated him as a close friend. Here, he was a senior officer to be respected. However, due to his sudden appearance, tongues had already began to wag. Still, he guessed that it couldn't be helped. On the contrary, if his appointment didn't cause a stir, that would have been strange...

While walking down a hallway, the teen stiffened. Coming in the opposite direction, Shinn had the same reaction. After Athrun's advice, the younger pilot had been thinking. He continued on his way, as Kira stood where he was. However, the brunette was actually trying to sort out what he wanted to say. He had better be quick about it; Shinn had already strolled past him. Finally...

"I'm sorry." Kira's voice was firm, but there was no doubt in the sincerity of his apology.

Shinn halted. Without turning around, he took in the older boy's words. Kira continued.

"Remember what you said that day at the memorial?"

"...What about them?" Shinn's tone was even. He still didn't look at Kira.

"I was wondering: would you allow me to join you in protecting those flowers, so that no one will destroy them again?" Shinn faced the teen, who was also gazing at him. For both men, the moment had come...

"You're a FAITH pilot. Since the Chairman appointed you, you should have more confidence in yourself." Shinn continued on his way. Kira allowed himself a thin smile; although the boy hadn't forgiven him, at least it was the start to a better relationship. As he continued his exploration, those who had seen him earlier could have swore that his steps were now a little lighter, and his head held a bit higher...

Meanwhile...

Athrun was preparing himself as the combat simulator loaded the program. When he returned to Kira's room, it was empty. His friend should be fine, thought Athrun. Kira had come a long way since their childhood days, when the younger boy had to look after him instead of the other way round. When the simulation began, the teen found it hard to concentrate. His thoughts were focused on Cagalli, more specifically, her marriage. Athrun didn't have a fantastic impression of Yuna Roma Seiran. Still, he hoped that the man would take good care of Cagalli...

When he was done, Athrun took a look at his score. Perhaps, Shinn and the other younger pilots need to adjust their piloting styles to suit Earth's condition. After all, MS combat in space was very much different. He rose to leave; he didn't see Shinn peering at him from behind. The young pilot went to the simulator and checked the scores. He shook his head in disbelief and tried the program himself. After several attempts, he gave up. So, Athrun's performance during the colony drop incident wasn't a fluke, thought Shinn Asuka, as he had a little more respect for the new FAITH member...

Outside Athrun's room...

"Kira?" The boy was leaning against the wall, with his arms folded, while he waited for his friend.

"I guess your words did the trick."

"Eh?" Athrun didn't know what the teen was talking about. Kira related his last meeting with Shinn. The blue-haired teen smiled.

"So, where were you," asked Kira out of curiosity.

"I was trying out the combat simulator. Want to have a go in it?"

"Why not?"

At the simulator, the FAITH pilots were a little surprised to see a long list of scores with the initials "S.A.". However, all of them were behind the top score, which didn't have the pilot's initials. Kira looked at his friend.

"Yes, that was mine," admitted Athrun. The brunette grinned. He saw a challenge coming up. After he was through, Athrun looked at the screen.

"Not bad. I'll have my second try now, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest."

At the end of it all, Shinn's best score was now the fourth highest. The top three didn't have any indication of who the pilot was. But, the difference between first and second was a mere 100 points...

At last, the repairs to the Minerva were completed, and she began the next phase of her journey, towards the Suez. Lunamaria decided to ask the FAITH pilots out for a chat on the deck. Besides her respect for Athrun, Luna just needed to know more about Kira. She thought of him as a gentle, soft-spoken person; she tried to forget that he was involved in the deaths of the Asukas...

"Athrun, is it ok that you'll not be able to return to Orb for now?" Of course, the girl didn't know that Kira was living in the country as well.

"I see no problem with that." However, his eyes had a far-away look as he spoke.

"...Although we're far from reaching Suez, with you two and Shinn around, everything will be fine!" Suddenly, Luna remembered something.

"Did you guys hear about Shinn's exploits during that ambush outside Orb?" The two pilots nodded.

"It must been very impressive." Kira had noted the scores on the simulator.  
"Of course, and he might just get the Order of the Nebula! Athrun, didn't you receive that medal as well, after destroying the Strike?" The FAITH pilots looked at each other as they remembered that battle...

"What's the matter?" Luna couldn't understand the boys' strange actions. Kira took a deep breath.

"...I was the pilot of the Strike." The girl stared at him, then at Athrun, who nodded gravely. Initially, she had her doubts about the teen's story, as how it was told to Shinn. Now...

"It's alright, Lunamaria. You couldn't have known." Kira smiled at the girl.

"...How was it like fighting against your friend?"

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." The girl gave Kira's words some thought. Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, the Minerva didn't suffer any casualties in the battle, did she?" The girl nodded enthusically.

"Ya, everyone was fine!" The veterans had guessed by now that the younger pilots, except for Shinn, had not seen anyone die before them; they hoped that the rookies would never have to. But, the girl's brilliant smile convinced both of them that they had made the right choice in fighting together, just like how it was after their heart-to-heart talk in Orb. Unknown to them, their skills and expertise would be put to the test sooner than they expect...


	4. Dai yon

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**FREEDOM'S FLIGHT**

**CHAPTER 4**

Athrun was shaking his head at his best friend's results. So, what Cagalli said was true, thought the de facto team leader as he recalled the lady's account of her first encounter with Andrew Waltfeld. He was convinced that Kira could do more harm by throwing a gun instead of firing it. On his part, Kira had a sheepish look. He never did like guns anyway.

Shinn was biting his lip as an embarrassed Lunamaria went about her practice. He had heard from Meyrin about the girl's shooting abilities, or rather, the lack of them. When the boy looked as if he was about to explode with laughter, Lunamaria wished that she could disappear down a hole.

Looks like a proper demonstration would be needed, thought Athrun. At the other end of the range, Rey was shooting by himself. Although he said that there was no particular reason for practising alone, Shinn thought that the blond was isolating himself from the rest of the red coats.

"Now, don't make me repeat myself. First, you have to make sure that your grip is firm. Next, when squeezing the trigger, do not do it too quickly. That would affect your aiming. Last, but not least, watch and control your breathing." After his explanation, the teen raised his pistol and took aim. As he fired at an unhurried pace (with only one hand), the mouths of the three pilots slowly fell open. Athrun never missed the heads and hearts of the flashing targets. After emptying his clip, he put the pistol down and looked at the two poor shooters.

"If you can't shoot properly with one hand, use your other one for support..." He was about to carry on when the intercom sounded for all red coats to assemble at the captain's office.

Talia Gladys had a grave look on her face, and Arthur Trine was trying not to panic. The latest news from the Chairman had been a very bad one. The door to her office opened. After returning the red coats' salutes, she got Arthur to play the video clip.

As the pilots watched the clip, they realised that it was made up of camera footage from ZAFT vessels which had recently engaged the EAF. The Earth Alliance had launched its battleships and mobile suits against the main PLANT defense at Aprilius One, which managed to repel the attack. However, what the pilots were concerned about was the presence of another team. The team launched a squadron of the new GAT-04 Windam units, carrying... nuclear missile launchers. Upon seeing the nukes, Athrun clenched his fists.

Fortunately, a scout unit located the squadron in time. Knowing that it was very likely that the Earth Alliance might try to use nuclear missiles again, a Nazca-class vessel was equipped with a Neutron Stampeder and stationed on standby to protect the PLANTs from this type of scenario. When the device was activated, it sent out high frequency radiation that detonated all the nuclear weapons in the ambush fleet, which was completely destroyed by their own prematurely detonating missiles. Having failed in their mission to destroy the PLANTs with a nuclear strike, the Earth Alliance forces withdrew. The clip came to an end. The captain spoke.

"I know all of you must have many questions in your minds. The Chairman would make an address shortly. Until then, please try to keep calm."

Although Gladys' voice was even, Kira and Athrun were seeing red. Was the EA really a bunch of mad men who would not rest until every Coordinator was dead? Shinn expressed his disbelief.

"This is ridiculous! The ultimatum hasn't even expired yet!"

Lunamaria was dismayed by the implications of the attack. Although she was a red coat, she didn't like the idea of fighting in an all-out war. Rey, on the other hand, had a stern expression on his face. If the EA wants a war, they would get one, thought the pilot.

The screen came alive again. This time, it was Chairman Durandal, ready to deliver his address. Athrun and Kira were surprised to see Meer standing beside him. In his address, Durandal expressed his regret that the PLANTs have no choice but to reject the EA's terms, thus leading to the declaration of war. He appealed for calm from his fellow Coordinators, a request which was repeated by Meer.

After the address, Gladys had a short prep talk for her pilots. Since they were at war now, she warned them to be prepared for anything possible.

On an EAF vessel not far away from the Minerva...

"Sir, we're getting something."

Neo Roanoke smirked. That's the Minerva, no doubt about that, he thought.

"At last, we meet again. I've been searching for you, my dear little kitten," whispered the Phantom Pain commander under his breath. Raising his voice, he gave his orders.

"Prepare the assault force! Today, we sink that ship!" He turned towards Stellar Loussier.

"Stellar, here's what I need you to do..."

Soon, on board the ZAFT ship...

"Code Red! Code Red! All pilots are to stand by in their MSes!"

"What the... Is it the Earth Ailliance? At this place, no less!" Shinn made no attempt to hide his surprise. By his side, Rey Za Burrel had a strange sensation. He turned around, only to see the FAITH pilots running towards them. At the bridge, Meyrin Hawke swallowed hard even as she reported to her captain.

"30 Windams heading this way, including the Chaos!"

"The Abyss is approaching from the sea," added another crew member.

"So, it's that team of thieves, eh?" The Earth Alliance had come knocking on their doorstep. Unfazed, Talia Gladys issued her orders.

"Conceal the bridge! Prepare the Mobile Suits for battle" She then made another split-second decision.

"Athrun, you've heard the situation. I'm putting you in charge of the MSes!"

"I get you, Captain!" A large assault force at sea, with no carrier in sight...A base on land, perhaps, thought the team leader.

"Shinn and I will take care of the Windams and the Chaos. Rey and Lunamaria, you two shall engage the Abyss!" The pilots acknowledged their orders, but Luna wasn't exactly thrilled to be fighting a sea battle. On the other hand, Shinn was just glad that the team leader wasn't the other FAITH member.

In the battlefield, the situation was pretty one-sided from the beginning. With the Saviour tying down the Chaos, the Impulse wasted no time with the rest of the enemy. However, Shinn was in for a nasty shock when the Freedom managed to disable 18 of the enemy suits even as it discreetly avoided his MS. He hated to admit it, but Kira Yamato was an excellent pilot. On board the Minerva, the crew members on the bridge were staring at their screens in disbelief while the MS weaved through the enemy ranks. Neo Roanoke was unpleasantly surprised by this turn of events. He had wanted to get the Impulse, but...

"These guys just keep coming!" Despite his comments, Shinn was getting a little bored. Suddenly, his intercom came to life.

"You're the Minerva's trump card, I presume," taunted the masked commander as his purple Windam approached the Impulse. Suddenly, a flash appeared in his mind. Unknown to him, Kira and Rey had the same sensation. What was going on, wondered the ZAFT pilots. For now, Neo ignored the anomaly. By his judgement, the Freedom would be a very tough target; the Impulse would be easier by comparison.

"So, the commander suit has showed itself. I'll take you on!" Neo had a sly smile on him as he led the ZAFT suit towards the mainland. Remembering his analysis, Athrun barked into the intercom.

"Shinn, stay with the Minerva!" He was in no position to help the boy; the Chaos was putting up a good fight. When the Impulse continued its pursuit, Athrun tried again.

"Shinn, head back to the ship at once! Don't get near the coast!" Again, there was no response.

"Kira! Follow the Impulse and be prepared to back it up!" The Saviour swerved in time to avoid an attack from the Chaos.

"Where're you looking at," taunted Sting Oakley. But, he wasn't about to let his guard down anytime soon. The rest of the assault force had been destroyed, save for the Abyss. While engaging the Zakus, Auel Neider couldn't believe that his enemies weren't going down. The Extended cursed under his breath...

As the Impulse flew over land, Shinn had his eyes on the Windam when suddenly, a mobile suit lunged towards it. It was the Gaia. The boy knew then that he had stepped into a trap. To his surprise, a familiar voice could be heard over the intercom.

"You ok?"

"...I'm fine!" Shinn gritted his teeth. He needed to focus on the enemy, and not on the fact that Kira was helping him. Stellar soon realised that her opponent was on a totally different level in terms of piloting skills; all of the Gaia's weapon systems had been crippled. Neo was holding his own against Shinn, but knowing that the girl was in trouble, he ordered the retreat. Kira heaved a sigh of relief. To his surprise, the Impulse did not retreat to the Minerva. Instead, it went to a nearby base and destroyed it. Kira could see the MS's giant hand tearing away a section of the chain-link barrier, so that some civilians can escape..

"Kira? Are you and Shinn alright?" It was Athrun.

"We're fine, but Shinn's... a little busy right now."

"He's going to get it when he comes back!"

When the Freedom and the Impulse had returned to the ship, Kira stuck close to Shinn. The boy couldn't understand this strange behaviour, until he saw his team leader marching up to him, a stern expression on his face. In front of the raven-haired teen, Athrun raised his hand. But, before he could strike the errant pilot, Kira grabbed the hand. The leader gave his friend a harsh look.

"He needs to be punished, Kira. Disobeying orders is a serious offence here in ZAFT!" Everyone in the hangar was now staring at the pair.

"Even so, there's no need to use physical force. I saw what he did, Athrun. He's merely helping some civilians to escape." However, Kira's calm tone was getting on somone else's nerves.

"I don't need your help, Kira Yamato. If I did something wrong, I'll answer for it myself!" It was now Kira's turn to give Shinn a stern look. Despite himself, the boy was taken aback.

"I would have done the same thing even if it had been another person. Also, Athrun's right. There's no place for heroics in a battle." Kira then slowly pushed through the crowd which had gathered around.

"Make sure you don't repeat the same mistake." With that, the FAITH pilot left Shinn alone. Outside, Athrun managed to catch up with Kira.

"You shouldn't be so harsh to him."

"But, orders are orders. Kira, ZAFT is an organization. We have rules for a reason."

"Yes, there may be rules in place. But, don't forget that we're comrades too." Kira wanted to use the word "friend", but he knew that it wouldn't sound appropriate. He continued.

"He freed the civilians, Athrun. Give him credit for it." The team leader decided to let the matter rest...

In the hangar...

"Shinn, are you alright," asked a concerned Yolant. The teen nodded. Lunamaria decided to say something.

"Kira's a good person. Please, don't ever say such things about him again." Shinn looked at the girl. Without saying a word, he left his friends for the changing room. Along the way, one question remained: What was Kira to him? The murderer of his family? A comrade? Or even... a friend? He had been searching for the answer ever since Kira's arrival; it seemed that he would never have a definite answer...

"Captain, we're reaching Mahamul," reported Meyrin Hawke. Talia smiled; like the girl, she's relieved that they had reached their first pit-stop safely. However, the smile soon disappeared when she remembered what their mission was. She gave orders for the FAITH pilots to report to her...

Gladys returned the salute as the duo saluted their captain.

"After the ship's been docked, I want both of you to follow me and pay Commander Radul a visit, although he's more likely to come looking for us."

"Yes, Captain." This was it, thought Kira. He was about to find out the more mundane aspects of being a ZAFT officer...

On shore...

With Arthur overseeing other administrative matters, the senior officers of the Minerva presented themselves to the commander of the base. When Athrun mentioned his name, it caused a stir among Radul's men.

"Athrun Zala?" Joachim Radul wasn't sure if he had heard the name correctly. The teen nodded.

"Please, pardon me for my rudeness. I'm Joachim Radul, the commander of Mahamul Base. It must have been tough for all of you to come such a long way here. But, it seemed that the Chairman highly regards this operation. Fancy having four members of FAITH here..."

"Four," asked Kira. Not too far away, a tall, slim-built young man was walking up to the group.

"Commander, I'm taking part in this mission not because I'm under orders to do so. This is purely my personal choice." His clear voice and handsome features made the Minerva officers wonder about his credentials. Their doubts soon disappeared when they saw his uniform. Kira couldn't help but stare at the man's neatly styled orange bangs. The FAITH pilot noticed the stare, and grinned.

"Heine Westenfluss, at your service," introduced the youth as he saluted.

"Now that our self-introductions have ended, how about a cup of coffee at Headquarters," suggested Radul.

"Thank you, Commander," replied Gladys on behalf of her men. Behind them, Heine took a closer look at the teens.

"Athrun Zala... I heard that you've rejoined us. So, the rumours are true." The blue haired teen became a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. Er, Wes.."

"Call me Heine," said the pilot firmly. He then directed his gaze towards Kira.

"Kira Yamato, the legendary pilot of the Freedom..." The brunette quickly bowed his head. Heine couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Relax. When I'm around, you can drop the formalities. In fact, I hope to learn from both of you. Come, we're lagging behind the commanders!"

At HQ...

Radul gave a short briefing on the situation. ZAFT's target was the power plant deep within the Gulnahan ravine. Unfortunately, the EAF's Lohengrin positron cannon fortification, together with a mobile armour equipped with a positron deflector, proved to be a deadly defence. When Radul mentioned a tunnel network leading to a hill behind the fortification, Athrun had an idea.

"I believe that the Minerva has a MS on board which can make use of this network."

"Is that so? I'll leave you in charge of the battle plans, then." Radul was impressed with the teen, as was Heine...

Outside...

With the commanders in front of them, Kira whispered into Athrun's ear.

"Is the MS you mentioned the Impulse?" His friend nodded. Great minds do think alike. On the other hand, Talia had noticed that there were children in the base.

"Are these kids refugees," she asked.

"Yes. Perhaps, they are living in the refugee camp near the base?" The base commander could not be certain. Looking at the kids, Athrun was shocked to see a redcoat together with them. He was teaching them... Athrun hurried towards the group. Kira followed behind, just in case.

"Not like this... You've got to relax your shoulders. Raise your wrists a little higher," instructed Shinn. The little boy did as he was told.

"What are you doing?" Shinn gave his team leader an annoyed look.

"I was just teaching them the correct way to hold a gun. Alright, all of you should be leaving now!"

"Thank you," shouted the kids as they ran off. By now, the black-haired teen had noticed the brunette behind Athrun. He fought hard to control himself, when he remembered the one thing he had in common with these refugees. Unlike the kids, the one responsible for his family's deaths was standing not too far away from him.

"Shinn, did you think that you did something right just now," questioned Athrun.

"If you don't learn to defend yourself, you'll be killed one day," shouted Shinn as he stared at Kira. The brunette shook his head sadly.

"Even if you take up arms, sometimes, you wouldn't be able to protect those whom you cared for." Kira's voice cracked slightly. Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Shinn, for our mission at Gulnahan, you're our trump card."

"...What do you mean?" The boy was still trying to understand Kira's words.

"You'll find out at the briefing tommorrow." He turned to leave. To his surprise, Kira didn't follow behind...

"Why are you still here?" The mere sight of a certain FAITH pilot was enough to irritate Shinn. Yet, strangely, it seemed as if he had wanted to stay behind along with Kira.

"...I want to talk...about what happened that day." A pair of red eyes widened. Still, Shinn was in control of himself, if only barely.

"Shinn, now that you're a MS pilot, I hope that you'll never repeat the mistakes which I made." Shinn kept silent but in his mind, his anger against Kira was beginning to fade...

"...Did you...lose your loved ones in the last war?"

"The first girl I ever loved, and she died because of my incompetence." He could still remember the image of Flay's shuttle exploding before him.

"...What happened to her killer?"

"I had my revenge, but believe me: it didn't make me as happy as I thought it would." Perhaps, they did have something in common after all.

"...I'm going back on board. Care to join me?" Without waiting for an answer, Shinn walked off on his own. But, he didn't mind the set of footsteps which followed closely behind him. If only he wasn't there that day... They could, no, would have been good friends, thought Shinn. On the other hand, Kira realised that the gulf between him and the boy was shrinking. But, he knew that it would never disappear completely...

The next day...

At the briefing before their mission, Athrun made it clear to Shinn, and everyone else, that his Impulse was the key to victory. Broken up into its component parts, it was the only MS which could navigate through the tunnel network to reach the back of the Lohengrin cannon fortification. However, the local resistance's contact had her doubts about the young pilot's abilities.

"Can he really do it?" Conille Almeta's voice was filled with anxiety. If this mission failed, the local resistance may suffer their knock-out blow.

"Do you have a problem with me," asked Shinn impatiently.

"Yes, I do. If you screw this one up, my friends and comrades will die!" The girl was now close to tears as she remembered the previous failures, and the crackdowns which followed. Kira got up from his seat and walked up to the girl.

"Stop it,Shinn..you,too Ms. Conille." Athrun demanded.

Conille looked at Kira. "You were also the Commander, right?Wouldn't it be better if you will just be the one to do it?"

"You can trust him. We will never fail thisw time." Kira smiled politely.

That did handed the disk to was about to give it to Shinn..

"She just said..it would be better if you were the one to do it." Shinn said bitterly.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted.

"Im sorry but Im not childish enough to do what you're saying."

"What!"

"Shinn..after all that's happened..why are you acting cowardly now?"

Shinn grabbed the disc and went out of the room.

Later...

Shinn had a rude shock as the Core Splendor flew into the tunnel. It was pitch darkness everywhere; only the data within the disc was guiding his craft and the other components of the Impulse. Out in the battlefield, Athrun's strategy was simple: to draw the EAF's mobile suit squadron away from the fortification. The Freedom quickly positioned itself at the front. Using the MS's guns, Kira managed to destroy the weaponry of some MSes. That did the trick; the enemy was on the move.

"Alright, you guys! Time for us to get this show on the road," shouted Heine Westenfluss into the intercom. His team gave their usual cheers. The Westenfluss team was a close-knitted one, thanks to their leader's friendliness. As his orange suit surged forward, Heine couldn't help but marvel at Kira's aim and piloting skills. In fact, without the fortification, they could have just stormed the fort, with the Freedom leading the way.

Kira knew that he wasn't the key in this battle; if the Impulse didn't reach its designated target, there was no other way for them to destroy the Lohengrin cannon. The EAF's Zamza-Zah soon required his attention. Despite its fearsome look, between the three FAITH pilots, it didn't stand a chance at all...

Shinn could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. He wasted no time in putting together the Impulse. The suit then laid waste to the EAF's trump card. With their main threat down, Athrun gave the signal to move in...

"Hey, kid! You did a great job out there," said a former refugee as he ruffled Shinn's hair. The boy was just glad that he did it. Conille walked up to him, evidently embarrassed by her lack of confidence in the teen. Shinn gave her a brilliant smile.

"Well, are you impressed?" The girl nodded gratefully. However, Kira's attention was focused on the EAF captives. They were kicked and stormed upon in the streets by the civilians.

The resistance fighters were not lazing around either. They had swiftly rounded up the EA officials and troops in their area. Kira saw some fighters raising their rifles at the captives. He switched his radio to an open frequency.

"Don't shoot the prisoners!"

After a short silence, a gruff voice replied.

"Why should we do that? These EA dogs have oppressed us since the day they came. Their cruelty to us can only be repaid in blood!"

"If you kill them, you are no better than the dogs which you proclaimed them to be," said Kira softly. That seemed to have an effect on the men. They lowered their guns. Kira sighed.

"Let's go." The Saviour followed behind the Freedom as they returned to the ship. On board the Minerva, Shinn was already beaming form ear to ear as the crew praised him for his skills. He had helped win the day for them, and he was proud of it. As for Kira and Athrun, all they wanted was a good rest...


	5. Dai go

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**KNIGHTS OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 5**

At Diocuia...

"This city's really beautiful! Recently, all we're seeing are either bases, mountains or the sea. It's a long time since the Minerva has docked at a place like this," said Arthur. Talia nodded her agreement.

"Yes, to be able to relax, while the ship is resupplied and repaired. I'm sure the crew's happy with that..." She then noticed a small entourage walking towards them.

"That is..."

"Shinn," shouted Lunamaria frantically. The boy wondered what the fuss was about.

"What is it?"

"Just hurry up! I heard that the Chairman's here!" The pair soon joined Athrun and Kira.

"What's Chairman Durandal doing at a place like this?"

"I heard that he's here on Earth to inspect and rally the troops. Apparently, he also wants to talk to us," replied Athrun. Lunamaria then noticed her team mate's untidy uniform.

"Shinn, button up your collar."

"I got ya." Unknown to the younger pilots, both Kira and Athrun were thinking of the idea of a private chat with Durandal. Interestingly, they had the same girl in mind as their topic of discussion; they just weren't prepared to see her look-alike performing on a stage nearby.

"Me.." Kira grabbed his friend's shoulder in time to clamp him up.

"Is that... Miss Lacus?" Lunamaria couldn't believe that the most popular idol in PLANT was here. Shinn looked at his team leader.

"Athrun, didn't you know that she's coming?" 'After all, she's your fiancee, isn't she,' thought the teen at the back of his mind.

"Er... you see..." Athrun couldn't come up with anything to explain himself.

"Well, he couldn't possibly have kept in contact with her. We're busy people, after all. Come! The Chairman's waiting for us." Athrun thanked his friend silently for his help. On the other hand, Kira wondered if the other Pink Princess was here as well...

The four red coats saluted Durandal. Rey and their captain had already met the chairman.

"Ah! It's been a while since we last met, Athrun, Kira and the others from the Minerva.."

"Lunamaria Hawke." The only female pilot of the lot reported her name proudly.

"Shinn Asuka." Durandal remembered that name.

"I've heard of your exploits in combat so far. Congratulations. An application for you to receive the Order of the Nebula has reached me."

"Thank... thank you." Lunamaria never thought that Shinn could actually blush; the girl had to hide her sniggers.

"The table's set up. Shall we..."

Being team leader, Athrun was seated right in the middle. Kira shook his head as he took his seat. Beside him, at the end of the table, was Lunamaria. Shinn's place was between Athrun and Rey, who took the other end. Gilbert and Talia were seated on the other side; both were proud of the five youths before them.

"I heard that the Impulse was instrumental in our victory a few days ago, although its first sortie was during the Armoury One incident. I'm impressed."

"You flatter me, Chairman. It was Athrun who came up with the plan. I was merely following orders." Modesty: another thing you don't get from Shinn Asuka that frequently.

"This city was liberated due to the hard work from all of you. I offer my gratitude on behalf of the people." Talia then remembered something.

"Chairman, are we any closer to a cease-fire, or even an end to the war?"

"Unfortunately, no. The EA showed no signs of relenting. As such, there's nothing we can do. Alas! It's far more difficult to make the decision to stop a war." The pilots were silent as they noted Durandal's disappointment.

"But..." Shinn wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to share his view.

"Please, speak your mind."

"Although I know that stopping the war is important, if we're threatened by the enemy, there's no other choice. We must fight when we have to; otherwise, we can't even protect ourselves. ZAFT must protect ordinary civilians who are trying to live their lives normally and peacefully!"

"Yet, the question remains: Why must this war continue?" The chairman steepled his fingers.

"Do all of you know that there are people who think of war as an enterprise, and create conflicts because of that?" The pilots shook their heads.

"Such people benefit from wars; as long as they continue to scheme in the shadows, peace will just be a dream." Kira knew that there were others who did not benefit from wars, but derive satisfaction from people killing each other because of their own twisted minds. Rau Le Creuset was merely an extreme example; Kira had no doubt that there were others like him... Suddenly, Durandal chuckled.

"Look at me! This meal's supposed to be a light-hearted one. Pardon me for bringing up such an inappropriate topic." He then gave the signal for the food to be served...

After the meal, the group was walking down a hallway when...

"Athrun!" A chirpy "Lacus" was running towards them.

"There you are! I'm so happy to see you again!"The girl gave a surprised Athrun a bear hug.

"Wait a minute.." Athrun tried to keep the girl away from him. Durandal thought that it was time for him to make his announcement.

"I was just about to tell all of you that you may rest in this hotel tonight. Lacus, you should have dinner with Athrun. After all, it's rare for both of you to meet."

"Thank you, Chairman. I'll make the reservations!" Before Athrun could protest, Gilbert had something else for the FAITH pilots; he asked them to follow him. They stopped at a secluded corner of the garden.

"I heard that the Archangel has left Orb." Kira heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing the news, while Athrun was just a little surprised.

"I know that both of you fought alongside the ship in the last war. It's a good thing that she would not be pitted against ZAFT this time." Athrun's thoughts returned to Cagalli. With the Archangel's departure, none of her friends were now by her side. He prayed for the Representative's well-being.

"If the ship tries to contact any of you, could you let me know? PLANT needs this ally." Both pilots nodded in reply.

"Then, please excuse us, Athrun. Kira has another important appointment. Anyway, I think Lacus's waiting for you." The girl was seated on a nearby bench, playing with her Haro. As the two left, Athrun wondered about what this "important appointment" could be.

Later...

"Chairman,what are we going to talk about?," asked the brunette as they stepped out of the elevator.

"You'll know later" Durandal smiled.

The pair walked to the end of the hallway, where two guards were standing before the door to a suite. They saluted their guests. As he returned the salute, Kira noticed that the storey they were on was unusually deserted; it must have been the chairman's plan, he thought. Durandal knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was her, no doubt about that. The Chairman opened the door and motioned for Kira to enter.

"Kira,what's your relationship with Orb's representative?"

Kira was shocked of his question but seeing the Chairman's face..he chose to say the truth.."She was my sister.."

Their conversation went farther and Kira told him everything he hid.

Meanwhile...

"Athrun, did you see my concert earlier on? How was it?"

"...Yes, it was... uplifting." Athrun struggled to find the right words. They were now seated in the hotel's restaurant, their soups waiting in front of them. Although the boy didn't dislike Meer, he wished that he was somewhere else instead.

"Really?" Athrun could never understand why Meer was always excited.

"Is it alright for you... to become Lacus's replacement?" The girl quietened down, but her smile remained.

"Right now, the PLANTs need Lacus's strength. As Meer, I can't help anyone. But as Lacus, there are some things which I can do, and they are of help to everyone. Isn't it the same for you too, Athrun?"

"Eh?"

"Didn't you rejoin ZAFT because you want to accomplish the things which you are doing now? Are you having regrets?"

"Er... no." The boy reminded himself never to treat Meer like an airhead again.

"Many people were saved because of you, Athrun. In that battle, it was because of you that ZAFT succeeded. I may be able to sing, but I can't fight. You, and the rest of ZAFT, are fighting for those who can't defend themselves!"

"Perhaps, you're right. But, would that be enough?" Meer was now beaming from ear to ear.

"You're really greedy, Athrun. Isn't it enough to be able to do one important thing? Come, the soups are getting cold."

Later...

"Athrun, are you returning to your room now?" Meer was hugging the pilot's arm as they walked down the hallway. The boy was painfully aware of the stares they were drawing.

"Yes... That reminds me..."

"In that case..." Just then, Athrun saw his potential saviour.

"Heine!" The FAITH pilot was leaning on the balcony when he heard his name. He turned around.

"Ah, Athrun!" Heine then noticed the boy's companion. He saluted the idol.

"Miss Lacus, your concert today was an excellent one!" 'He seems a little high tonight. Is he drunk,' thought Athrun.

"Thank you."

"Well, this outsider should be leaving now! Surely, the couple wants some privacy.."

"Wait!" Athrun had no intention of letting the orange-haired youth go so easily.

"Athrun..."

"Lacus, I need to talk to him." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Heine by the shoulder and half-dragged the older youth away, leaving the girl with some questions in her mind.

At the bar counter, the pilots ordered their drinks. Heine wasn't sure if Athrun had done the right thing.

"Maybe you shouldn't have dumped your fiancee just like that.."

"It's alright." Safe at last, thought Athrun.

"Oh, by the way, my transfer's been confirmed. After this holiday, I'll be on board your ship. Please guide me along," joked the youth.

"You're joining the Minerva?" Athrun didn't know how to react to the news.

"Yeap. My team would be disbanded." Heine paused to take a sip from his glass.

"If that's the case, you're drinking with your men just now?"

"One final time... How's Kira?" The youth remembered the boy who had stared at his unique hairstyle.

"He... had an appointment with the Chairman."

"I see. After all, he's a very special pilot." Upon hearing the comment, Athrun merely took a sip from his drink. But, his mind was thinking, 'How much did Heine know?'

"Relax, Athrun. It wasn't a secret that the Freedom fought against ZAFT in the last war; you just needed to hear the right stories..." Heine thought for a while before continuing.

"Are you a good friend of his?"

"The best." Athrun saw no need to hide this little fact; he could trust Heine. The youth smiled.

"It's always comforting to have your friends fighting along beside you. No one deserves to travel down any path alone."

"How true." The blue haired teen remembered that brief period where he and his friends were on opposite sides. In his mind, he thanked Lacus for reminding him of the things which were truly important...

After his drinking session with Heine, Athrun couldn't sleep. As he stared at the ceiling while lying in bed, he wondered about Cagalli, and what the girl meant to him. He didn't go very far; the effects of the alcohol soon kicked in. Of course, that meant that he didn't notice the door to his room opening in the middle of the night...

When Kira woke up, he had no idea what the time was. He looked around him; he must have felt asleep.

Kira exited the room quietly. The same guards were still stationed outside.

"Would you like me to call a cab for you," asked one of them.

"Thank you."

On the ride back to his hotel, Kira looked outside at the scenery. The sun was just about to rise, and the town's dimly-lit streets gave the place a feel of serenity.  
The teen remembered those days in between the wars. Often, Lacus would wake him up early so that they could see the sunrise together, just the two of them. Once the kids at the orphanage woke up, they almost always had no time left to themselves.

Athrun, on the other hand, was always busy. After all, "Alex" had to be present together with the Orb Representative. Then, everything changed with the drop of Junius 7. Athrun dropped his disguise, and he himself joined the very force he fought against in the first war. Fate has a way of toying with people, mused the brunette...

"We're here," announced the driver.

"Thank you." The pilot stepped out of the cab. It shouldn't be too long before the rest of the crew waked up, he thought. Feeling a little hungry, he decided to have his breakfast first. The rest of the red coats did join him shortly, but Kira couldn't figure out why Lunamaria looked as if she was about to explode, while Athrun tried to ignore Meer as the idol chatted away. Well, at least Shinn looked lost too as he sat across Luna. Athrun soon caught his attention. He had a look which cried "Help me".

After the meal, Kira joined his best friend as he sent Meer off. Observing the girl, it was no wonder that Athrun was in trouble.

When he escorted her to her transport, Meer decided to try something. She put her hands on Athrun's shoulders.

"The real Lacus would at least kiss you goodbye, right?" Despite himself, Athrun was somehow relieved by that comment. She would be fine, he thought. He gave Meer a mock serious look.

"Don't push your luck," he said half-jokingly. Meer smiled as she boarded the plane.

As the shuttle took off, Athrun explained the situation. Kira couldn't help but have a laugh at his friend's expense.

"You mean Lunamaria caught her in your room, and you two weren't properly dressed?" The blue-haired teen bowed his head in embarrassment.

On board the Minerva, Lunamaria was boiling inside. Even Shinn, who wasn't the brightest soul around, could tell that she wasn't herself today. As luck would have it, the two pairs bumped into each other. Athrun smiled nervously. In reply, Luna went on her way with a huff. Shinn acknowledged Kira's presence, but that was all.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. She's been like this ever since breakfast," mused the raven-haired boy. Well, she'll recover, he thought. It was a rest day, and he intended to get off the ship and enjoy himself...

For Kira and Athrun, they had many matters to discuss. Now that Cagalli was with the Archangel and not in Orb, surely the Seirans were running the show. With Orb in an alliance together the Earth Alliance... As much as they dreaded the thought, they knew that when (not if) the moment comes, they would have to engage Orb forces. However, Athrun felt a little better. At least, Cagalli wasn't alone.

The interlink in Athrun's room came alive. It was Captain Gladys.

"Ah, Kira. You're here too. Good. Can both of you report to the bridge?"

"Is anything the matter," asked Athrun.

"Shinn just sent back an emergency signal."

"What trouble has that kid gotten himself into this time," thought the team leader. Kira answered on his behalf.

"We'll be there in a minute."

At the bridge, the crew on duty took a look at where the signal was coming from.

"It appears to be a beach," observed Meyrin.

"There are only cliffs in that area, right," said another crew member.

'Don't tell me he fell into the sea...' "I need a fast craft."

"Athrun, let me go instead," volunteered Kira.

"If it's ok with you." The brunette nodded.

It took a while before the fast craft was spotted by Shinn. He waved hard. However, as it got closer, he noticed the person at the helm. He stiffened at once. But, he remebered Stellar. For her sake, he had to remain calm. On Kira's part, he noticed that the boy had scratches on his cheek. It should have something to do with the girl behind him...

"So, how did you end up here," asked Kira gently. Shinn kept quiet. The FAITH pilot handed the pair towels to dry themselves.

"That's a pretty unusual way to spend a rest day, having to send a distress signal at the end of it." Kira knew that it was a lame joke. The atmosphere was just too...unfriendly. The stranded couple boarded the boat silently. As it began to move off, Shinn decided to reply.

"She fell into the sea. I happened to be around, so I saved her. Although we got back to the shore, we couldn't leave the place." Kira looked back at the boy.

"Is she from Diocuia?" The answer came out of the boy's mouth before he realised it.

"No. Actually, I'm not sure. I only had a brief chat with her." The boy bit his lip before he continued.

"She seemed to have lost a relative or two in the war, and had many horrible encounters."

"I see." Kira turned away from the teen. It was a while before he spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Stellar."

"Any idea where she lives?" There was silence. Both pilots now wondered how they were going to send the girl home. Then...

"Stellar!" The cry sounded distant. It came from the top of the cliff. The person tried again. Stellar brightened up at once.

"Auel! Sting!"

After a while...

"I must apologise for what she did," said the teen who identified himself as "Sting". Shinn shrugged it off.

"It's nothing. But, for a while, I was really worried. We didn't know where she stayed."

"Is that so? Sorry again for troubling everyone at ZAFT." Kira noticed the blue-haired boy staring at them. It didn't look too friendly. As they were about to go their separate ways, Stellar spoke.

"Shinn, are you leaving?" Kira had a shock when he heard her. It reminded him of someone...

"Ya. I'm sorry. But, aren't your brothers here already?" The girl stared at him blankly. He tried again.

"I mean, we'll see each other again, right?" Failing to get an answer from her, Shinn boarded the car. As it sped her, he stood on his seat and shouted towards the back.

"Stellar, I'm sorry! But, we'll see each other again! I'll look for you!" By then, she was already out of sight.

"I think this isn't the first time you saw her," observed Kira, as Shinn sat back down.

"How did you know?" The tone was a little cold, but filled with curiosity.

"Well, it's very rare that strangers get so attached to each other after just one meeting, and I guessed."

"... I saw her at Armoury One, just before the incident happen. To be able to meet her again here, it must be fate." Shinn's stance softened.

"You'll definitely see her again. You're too good a pilot to be killed, right?"

"Anyway, thanks for coming." Although the two said no more for the rest of the journey, the gap between them had just shrunk a little again.


	6. Dai Roku

**GUNDAM SEED DESTINY**

**KNIGHTS OF CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, the Minerva welcomed on board a GOUF Ignited; the fact that it was bright orange in colour went unnoticed, not that anyone cared about the matter. The only thing that mattered to the technicians, was the fact that the Minerva had added yet another MS type to her arsenal.

"There're more and more new models in ZAFT nowadays," sighed Vino as he looked at the Ignited.

"You could bore yourself to death just by reading their instruction manuals," added Yolant. A pair of hands rested on their shoulders.

"Aw, don't say that. I'm entrusting my suit into your hands, fellows!" The techies jumped when they realised that the Ignited's pilot was just behind them. As they stammered their agreement, Kira and Athrun arrived at the hangar to meet their peer, having received prior notification. When Heine saw them, he grinned.

"Athrun! It's good to see you again."

"The pleasure's mine," replied the team leader as he shook Heine's hand. The pilot then noticed Kira.

"It's my honour to be able to fight alongside the Freedom and its pilot." Kira smiled nervously. Somehow, he found Heine's friendliness a little too much for him to handle.

"Let's get you to the lounge. The rest of the pilots should be there." After the trio left the hangar, the techies began their gossiping.

"That guy with the orange bangs...He's part of FAITH, right," asked Vino.

"Ya. He's the fourth one on board. Totally different from Athrun Zala, if you ask me," said Yolant.

"Or Kira Yamato. I wonder if the choice of team leader would be changed. Anyway, we have to get back to work. I don't know the first thing about fixing this," groaned Vino.

At the lounge, the rest of the Reds were waiting for Heine. The trio saluted Heine.

"Lunamaria Hawke."

"Rey Za Burrel."

"Shinn Asuka." Heine had an impressed look on him.

"So you're the pilot of the Impulse. From what I've gathered, you're quite the ace. I hope to learn from you." Shinn blushed a little from the compliment.

"Heine, since you're the most experienced pilot among us, why don't you replace me as team leader?" To tell the truth, Athrun would be glad to give up the responsibility. It wasn't the easiest of tasks, to say the least.

"Now, I didn't join the ship to steal someone's job, you know," joked Heine. "That time at Gulnahan, your deployment was excellent."

"Er, Wes..." began Shinn.

"Call me Heine. I want all of you to treat me equally, as one of you. In fact, all of us in ZAFT, be they part of FAITH, the Reds or the Greens, are fighting for this war to end, isn't it? Out in the battlefield, the enemy doesn't care about rank," stated Heine rather seriously. Seeing the faces of the younger pilots, he relaxed.

"Ok, this is the first and last time I talk about philosophy in front of you guys. Now, care to show me around?" The group was interrupted by an announcement. The FAITH pilots were to see the captain at once.

"So much for that. I got the feeling that we're going to be very busy," predicted Heine.

Meanwhile...

On board the Archangel, the crew was bored. But, there was little they could do about it. Their escape plan had worked perfectly. Now submerged in the sea, with a sufficient distance away from the Minerva, all they could do, was to wait and observe. To top things off, the Desert Tiger had used them to taste-test his new brews of coffee.

Cagalli was glad that they made it out unnoticed, but she couldn't understand why there was no official word on the matter. Do the Seirans intend to censor the news, to create the impression that she was still in Orb? In a way, she wanted to remain with her country. But, she knew that being with the Archangel, was for the best.

"Captain Waltfeld, where do you reckon the Minerva will head to next?" Murrue wanted the Tiger's opinion.

"My boys couldn't dig up much about her, save that her final destination is Gibraltar."

"The Minerva's a high-profile vessel; she would be attacked," Lacus concluded.

"If she's attacked, the EA sure as hell would not be facing her by themselves," added Waltfeld, looking at the Representative at the same time. Cagalli was worried. With Orb's alliance with the EA, that would mean...

"We can't let the Minerva attack Orb's forces!" The two captains shook their heads.

"Cagalli, the Archangel does not have the firepower to stop a battle," stated Murrue firmly. The girl clenched her fists. Once again, she felt useless, unable to achieve anything. She left the bridge.

"I'll go check on her," said Lacus as she followed her.

Back at the Minerva...

In the conference room, the senior officers and pilots were gathered for a meeting. Heine's hunch was right. The captain pointed towards their next theatre of battle: the Straits of Dardanelles.

"The EA and their allies had stationed a major fleet there. It's our job to cripple it," declared Talia.

"No doubt that the enemy fleet may be heading for us, in any case," added Athrun. The captain remembered something.

"I should mention that the EA 'allies' we're dealing with here, is Orb." The younger pilots felt uneasy at her reminder. Nevertheless, they gave their word that they had no problems with that...

At the deck, the boys looked out at the sea before them. It sure looked peaceful, unlike what their minds were going through. At last, the moment's here. They didn't notice their peer joining them.

"Yo!" The pair jumped a little.

"Relax, it's me." Heine had a warm smile on him.

"So, enjoying the view before a battle? It's a good way to take your mind off matters." The pair remained silent.

"Heine, how did you remain so optimistic and cheerful after becoming a pilot," asked Kira. Athrun, too, wondered about this himself. The youth's face sagged a little.

"Guys, I'll be lying if I claim not to feel sad and uncertain at times. Take that time at Gulnahan. I lost a subordinate during the battle."

"But, at the bar, you were so lively." Athrun remembered the drinking session.

"Athrun, we're humans, but we're also soldiers. Although we may have our personal misgivings, above all, we obey orders." Heine paused to collect his thoughts.

"I heard that both of you were from Orb previously. My advice is: Out there, it's best for all of us not to hesitate. We might die because of it."

"We know that, Heine. You don't have to remind us," said Kira, with some bitterness in his tone. The younger pilots recalled their own mistakes. Those were painful memories. "Then, why are you still bewildered? It's bad for the rookies, especially that kid."

"You mean Shinn? He must be feeling confused as well," said Athrun. Heine's smile returned.

"It's good that you guys remembered that. Go talk to him."

"We will, and thanks, for everything." The older youth decided to leave the pair alone. After all, a battle's coming up; all of them would have to prepare themselves for it.

As it turned out, the boys didn't have a word with Shinn; they thought that the boy wouldn't listen to them. Besides, they worked out a plan: The Freedom and the Saviour would be the ones engaging Orb suits. The rest would concentrate on the EA.

At Dardanelles, the enemy fleet was larger than even Arthur, ever the pessimist, had anticipated. Besides the main carrier, there were six escort ships. The mobile suits were the usual Windams, and the Orb Murasames, not to mention the three stolen suits. After the Minerva's own suits had launched, the team leader relayed his orders.

"The Freedom and myself will target the Orb forces. Heine, Rey, Shinn! The three of you go after the EA suits. Lunamaria! Your job is to defend the ship!" Shinn gritted his teeth. However, all acknowledged their responsibilities.

Yuna Roma nearly had his jaw drop to the floor when he saw the Freedom. Why the hell was it together with the Minerva? Much as he wanted to withdraw, he knew very well that with the EA watching him, that would be impossible. Beads of sweat began to appear on his brow. For the rest of the Orb forces, a certain dread hung over them. To prove their point, already two Murasames had their rifles slashed by Freedom's beam saber. The Saviour darted through a hail of gunfire. With its shots, it destroyed the engine rooms of an escort ship, causing it to stall in the water.

"What are they doing," thought Talia. They weren't destroying the enemy, merely disabling them. She barked into the intercom.

"Athrun! Get yourself and Freedom out of there. We're deploying the Tannhäuser."

"Captain, give us more time! Don't fire the cannon," pleaded Athrun. At his post, Arthur waited for the captain's orders.

"...Arthur, deactivate the Tannhäuser." Talia trusted the teen. She just hoped that Athrun knew what he was doing.

Over at the EA side...

Auel sniggered when he spotted the GOUF Ignited.

"Hey, Sting! Did you see that? An orange suit!" Oakley gave a cynical laugh.

"Let's take down the joker!" Although silent, the Gaia followed suit.

The Ignited already had its hands full with the Windams coming its way. Heine grimaced as the Abyss fired its beam weapons from the sea's surface. It then swerved to avoid the rockets from Chao's weapon pods. The two EA suits easily evaded the Ignited's fire.

"I need a little help here!" The Impulse responded to the call. It blew up the last Windam heading its way with its rifle. Seeing that the GOUF's getting reinforcements, the Chaos flew up to Shinn.

"You're not going anywhere!" Blocking the rockets with the Impulse's shield, Shinn swore. Then, he saw the Abyss's beams hit the Ignited on its left leg. Auel whistled.

"Lucky! Stellar, it's all yours!" Emotionlessly, the girl transformed the Gaia into its mobile armour form and charged towards Heine. The pilot dived out of the way just in time. The Chaos left the Impulse alone and deployed its weapon pods against the Ignited.

"Stellar, take down that suit, NOW!" With the Ignited's pilot distracted, the Gaia entered the suit's blind spot... Shinn watched in horror as the orange Ignited was ripped cleanly in half; the halves then exploded in a ball of flames.

"You bastards!" The Impulse charged the Gaia.

"Athrun, Heine's dead!" Rey broke the ill news to the team leader. The white ZAKU Phantom had just cleared its share of enemy suits. It now joins the Impulse against the Extendeds. Athrun shook his head. This wasn't the time to grieve.

"Kira!" The tone of his friend's voice told the pilot that something was horribly wrong. Thankfully, between the Freedom and the Saviour, the Murasames had been disabled, and the Orb fleet immobilised. The two suits then returned to help Shinn and Rey. Sting decided that they should get out when the going's good.

"Auel! Stellar! Time for us to go!"

"Ok! Anyway, we've had our fun," reasoned Auel. The Extendeds began their retreat. On board the Minerva, Talia decided that they've caused, and sustained, enough damage. She gave the order to withdraw.

From its location near the seabed, the Archangel had observed the entire battle. All of them were relieved that the Earth Alliance took most of the casualties, none of them more so than Cagalli. The Tiger nodded knowingly. Kira and Athrun could be counted upon to do the right thing...

On board the Minerva, the atmosphere was one of grief and anger. Shinn tried his best not to explode with rage, knowing that this wasn't the right time for it. Luna's and Rey's heads were down; this was their first close experience with death. They knew that if they were not careful, they would be next. Kira and Athrun silently left the hangar; they didn't want to display their emotions in front of the rookies. In a macbre way, they were no longer rookies, for they had seen Death itself...

**A/N:**

Sorry for the sudden change of the title but it is really needed..

but anyways I think that the new title suits more to the story as there are two main characters here..

i'll update the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

(Knights of Chaos is a rewritten/Continued version of Kagamikyoji's Freedom and Destiny.)

- DISCLAIMER-

Chapter 07

**MESS SQUARE:**

"I…will...destroy them" Shinn said his eyes full of rage and anger. "Orb will pay..." He looked at Kira. "for Heine's death!"

Kira lowered his head…this is not the right time to argue…all of them were affected of their comrade's death. He decided to exit the hangar.

Athrun looked worriedly at his best friend…on his mind came a plan…he don't want to involve Kira in this one.

**CAPTAIN'S OFFICE:**

Thalia felt frustrated of what happened a while ago…the ship received various damages and one of their pilots was killed in action. A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

There came Athrun entering the room.

"What is it, Athrun?"

"Captain, I request a meeting with the Archangel."

The captain was shocked but decided to keep it to herself. "Why would you do that?"

"I want to know their intentions…maybe they would join us…"

Gladys thought about it and answered. "As a FAITH member…I don't have the right to order you around so…do as you want."

"Thank You, Captain" Athrun saluted before he exits.

Athrun was riding his car..he was in deep thought of how to find the Archangel when a familiar figure occupied his attention.

"Miriallia! Miriallia Haw?"

Miriallia stopped and noticed the one who called her by her name

**AT A RESTAURANT:**

"So you've enlisted in ZAFT"

Athrun nodded. Miriallia picked a picture from her bag and showed it to Athrun. He was shocked to see a picture of freedom while in a battle.

"I was there too. I believe Kira enlisted too?"

"Yes" Athrun responded

"Then I will help you..."

Athrun looked at her…confused.

"You want to talk to them…right?" She smiled

Cagalli placed the Strike Rouge under a cliff to hide it. Both of them reached the top till they heard a familiar voice calling out to them...

"Cagalli! Lacus!" She said happily while running towards them.

"Miriallia!"

"I really couldn't believe that you abducted the bride and flew from Orb but…"

""Well…umm…by the way…where's Athrun?" Cagalli tried to change the subject

They turned just in time to see a red MS flying towards them.

"That unit..." Lacus remembered the MS as it was there in the battle with Orb forces when they watch it on Archangel.

Saviour lands and Athrun came out of its cockpit.

"Lacus…Cagalli…"

Cagalli went up to him. "What is the meaning of this? Where's Kira? We've been badly worried about the two of you…why did you join ZAFT?"

In a few distance…Lunamaria is recording the whole conversation. She was the one appointed by the captain to spy to her commander.

'Is that Miss Clyne? I thought she left with the chairman a few days ago?'

Athrun looked at Cagalli. "Because back then...we wanted to something for ourselves…and for Orb too"

"No! How could that be for Orb?"

"Cagalli…" Lacus pats her shoulder.

"Lacus…" She stepped aside for Lacus to go forward

"So Kira too…was part of ZAFT now?"

"Yes…"

"But Athrun…it was Orb—"

"If you don't want it to happen then…" He looked at Cagalli. "You shouldn't have allowed Orb to join the Alliance!"

"That's…" Cagalli clenched her fist on her chest

Athrun saw the ring he gave her before he left.

"So where's Kira?"

"He was in Minerva…he doesn't know anything about this…I don't want others to get suspicious to him."

"What do you intend to do from now on? Next time,we will be interfering with the battle"

"Lacus…that's…!" Athrun was shocked but he pulled himself together to convince them to join ZAFT. "Because I want to stop you from doing so…PLANT is doing its best to stop this war as soon as possible!"

"Is that really so? Does PLANTs really think that?"

"Eh?"

"does he really want to end the war as soon as possible to make this world peaceful again?"

"you've seen what the Chairman is doing! You've heard his words! The chairman is really—"

"then what about that Lacus in PLANTs?"

Athrun don't know how to explain everything to them.

"Why is she imposing me?"

"well…that's…"

"and why was I almost killed by a group of elite forces of Coordinators?"

"What?" Athrun didn't expect anything like this.

"back in Orb…we were attacked by a group of elite forces of Coordinators and their MS…I was their target."

"No way…"

"It was Thanks to Ms. Murrue and Com. Bartfeld that we were still alive."

Lunamaria on the other hand was shocked of all the information she had heard.

_Back on Minerva…Shinn, Kira and Rey entered the Extendeds facility in Londonia. Rey gasped and then he collapsed. Kira was terribly shaking…as he remembered everything that Creuset told him in Mendel._

**A/N:**

Guys...here's chapter 7..hope you like it!

I will be updating the next one soon…enjoy!

And don't forget to R&R..


	8. Chapter 8

(Knights of Chaos is a rewritten/Continued version of Kagamikyoji's Freedom and Destiny.)

- DISCLAIMER-

* * *

Chapter 08

"Who wants me dead and why? Until that is cleared, I cant trust PLANTs." Lacus said.

"Well…if you were really targeted then its really a serious situation. But for you to not trust PLANTs and the Chairman because of that…arent you jumping into conclusions,Lacus?"

When he heard no response, he continued…

"There are people like the terrorists of the Junius seven in PLANTs. The attack may have been made by a group of people that the Chairman doesn't know. You should have realized that!" Everyone stayed silent.

"Either way, I promise to investigate on that issue when I get back to the ship. So you guys should return to Orb for now."

"So you're…"

"If you want to prevent Orb from fighting then do something about the treaty first."

"T-That's.." Cagalli looked down. "I know that!So you're not coming back? To Archangel? To Orb?"

Athrun avoided to look in Cagalli's eyes. "As long as Orb is still what it used to be, we should be enemies…"

"Athrun!"

"We've cant go back now!"

"But that's…"

Athrun noticed the ring again…Lacus pats Cagalli's shoulder again and looked at Athrun.

"So youre going to keep fighting the Alliance as a soldier of ZAFT?"

Until it all ends, it cant be helped."

"Then you will fight Orb again?"

"If I could help it…I wouldn't want to…but given the situation…we had no choice but to fight them!"

"Athrun!"

"But even so we would not want you to fight against Orb."

"Lacus…"

"Its because those lost in battles will never come back again."

"Don't dare say things as if you really understands them! You never killed a person in the previous war! You don't know how Kira and I felt while fighting in the war! You knew nothing!" But then he realized what he just said. He saw the pain in her eyes…

"Sorry…" He said as he turned away and leave. 'Im sure Kira would be sad about this…'

The captain, Arthur and Athrun (he arrived just in time to join the investigation) entered the facility while Kira and Rey were brought to the infirmary.

"I wonder what happened to Rey and Kira.." Arthur questioned Rey and Kira's strange behavior. But both Thalia and Athrun don't know what to answer. When they entered the facility, they saw dead bodies as well as brains and other body parts everywhere. Thalia turns on the computer and discovered the experiments of the Alliance in order to fight the coordinators. Those failures were disposed as if they were trash.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

''Sir..the lab in Londonia…"

" What happened?" Neo asked.

"It had been discovered by ZAFT."

Neo was shocked 'How the hell did they knew about the lab?'

Unknown to both of them..Stellar accidentrally overheard their conversation.

Confused of what she heard, Stellar went to Sting and Auel and asked the two if they know the lab in Londonia. Sting told her that it was the place where they were trained. Upon hearing that, auel remembered some of his past and says his own block woed.."MOTHER" as well as Stellar's block word "DIE". She runs to her MS and leaves for Londonia.

* * *

On the other hand,the Minerva tracked her signal in which Shinn and Athrun launched in their mobile suit. They fought her and defeated the GAIA. Shinn then sees the pilot of the MS and realizes who it was….It was Stellar….the girl he promised to protect…

* * *

"What's wrong, Athrun? Where's Shinn?" Talia asked.

"I have no idea but he has taken the enemy pilot who is assumed to be injured and is heading for the Minerva."

Both Talia and Arthur were shocked.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"That's… who gave him permission to do as he pleases?" Arthur was annoyed of what Shinn had done.

When Shinn reached the Minerva, he quickly headed to the infirmary not caring if he bumps to others on his way. The doctor, nurse and Kira were shocked at Shinn's sudden entrance.

"Doctor, please help this girl…hurry!"

Kira looked at Shinn "What's going on?"

"What?" the doctor noticed the girl's uniform. "That uniform…"

The nurse gasped "Isnt she an alliance soldier?"

"But she's hurt so…" Shinn said as he put Stellar to the bed.

"Im scared…protect…" Stellar muttered.

"But we cannot provide treatment to an enemy soldier without permission from the captain.I havent received such orders!"

"Ill get that soon so just hurry and…"

Kira looked at the girl. 'It's the girl in Diocuia. Why is she?' He then looked at Shinn.

"Its okay…" The three looked at him. "Ill take the responsibility."

Shinn's face showed relief. Thank you, Kira…"

As the doctor started to attend to her wounds, the doors to the infirmary suddenly opened showing the captain and the soldiers. Kira and Shinn were sent to the captain"s office.

**CAPTAIN'S OFFICE:**

"Who gave you permission to bring an enemy soldier aboard this ship? Your actions are in violation of Article IV section II of thye military law and it contravenes Article XI section VI too. It's a preposterous and absurd violation of important military regulations if there had been seriousdamage to the ship because of this—"

"Captain…its alright…his actions caused no damage to the ship." Kira cut her off.

Talia turned to him "And you too, Kira…you're a faith pilot..you should have known.."

"Im sorry captain but" Kira apologized " I cant let her die."

Talia rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"And Shinn know the girl…" Kira added.

"Stellar was it? When and where on Earth did you met her?"

"At the ocean on Diocuia…I saved her when she was about to drown. There was a lot that I didn't know about her and I thoght that she was also a victim of war at that time." Shinn said not bothering to look at her.

"But she's the pilot of GAIA. She was riding in it after all. You undrestand that right?" she looked at Shinn, the communicator rang and talia answered it.

"yes?"

"Captain, could you please come here for a second?"

"I understand."

They exited the romm and went to the infirmary.

"Why must you do something like this?" Shinn felt angry when he saw Stellar tied on the bed. "She's hurt you know…'

"That's not the problem. Apparently, she seems to be one of the Alliance's 'Extended' .

Shinn was shocked.

"I knew it." Talia thought out loud. The doctor handed fer the data.

"The results of the check indicate that various substances that are not normally found in inside her."

"You mean this was done to her artificially by drugs?" Kira sked.

"Probably."

Stellar slowly opened her eyes.

"Stellar…"

Stellar looked at Shinn then narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? This place is…"

"Stay away from her." The doctor said to the frightened nurse.

She struggled to get off the straps.

"Stellar.." Shinn called but she continued to struggle. Shinn quickly embraced her.

"It's alright now Stellar…I'm here. Calm down. It's me! Shinn!"

Stellar stopped struggling and looked at him wide eyed. "I don't know…" She screamed. "I don't know you!"

**On Minerva's deck:**

'_It will end. The war will end once all the naturals have perished. That is the true purpose of this war.'_

He remembered arguing with his father.

'_If things proceed as they are, the world will eventually be thrown into a never-ending war, plagued by people who refuse to acknowledge one another's existence.'_

He remembered Lord Uzumi's words before the destruction of Onogoro.

'_I would like to do something about that…if I can. But that itself will be more difficult than anything else.'_

He remembered their meeting with the Chairman at Diocuia.

Athrun was distracted from his thoughts when the door to the deck opened. Shinn was about to go out but quickly turned around when he noticed Athrun's presence.

"Shinn" Athrun called

"What is it?"

"Ah… nothing"

Shinn glared at Athrun " So youre sulking around here instead of in your room. Im quite surprised the other one aint here too."

Athrun said nothing.

"Even if you act so great and put on self-important airs, nothing will change if you cant do anything." Shinn continued.

"What did you say?"

"Its all the Earth Alliance's fault. Didn't you came back to ZAFT to fight against them?" Shinn growled.

Athrun was taken aback.

"If so, the please pull yourself together a little more."

The door opened again with Kira exiting. He looked confused at the two pilots. " Shinn? Athrun?"

Shinn ignored him and went back inside.

Kira looked at Athrun but the blue-haired brunette only looked away.

Shinn went back to the infirmary with the small shell that Stellar gave him. He touched Stellar's cheek.

Stellar wake up and looked at him…

"Shinn…" Stellar called

"Stellar"

"You came to see me, Shinn."

Shinn nodded happily. "Yes, yes, Stellar. Do you recognize me?"

Stellar nodded with a smile on her face. "Shinn…"

Rey woke up and saw Shinn doing stuff on his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

Shinn turned to look at his friend. "Nothing" And continue.

"I see…"

Shinn turned to look at him again and saw him going back to sleep.

**INFIRMARY**:

"What is it? At this hour-"

Shinn punched her on the stomach and the nurse fell unconscious.

"Stellar…"

"Neo…" Stellar thought it was Neo then she noticed it was Shinn. "Shinn…" She said weakly.

"Let's go home." Shinn smiled at her. " I keep my promises. I'll protect you, Stellar."

The doors then shut open which made Shinn flinch. HE turned around and saw Kira.

"Shinn?" Kira asked confused and moved his gaze to the unconscious nurse. He looked wide eyed at Shinn. "What are you-"

"I cant let her stay here." He looked down. "If you want to tell the captain then-"

"Why would I?" Shinn looked at him confused. He didn't expect this.

"I'll help you." Kira smiled. "You'll take her home, right?Shinn smiled and nodded.

**ON MINERVA'S HANGAR:**

"Well, once we get to Gibraltar theres a possibility, isn't there?

"But we're stuck here. Even if we get a day off, its not like we can return home."

The two stopped laughing when they noticed Shinn and Kira.

"You, two! What are you doing there?" The soldier shouted. He ran to Shinn with his riffle ready. But before he can get closer, he received a punch on his stomach. The attacker none other than Kira. They looked back and saw Rey took the soldiers down.

"Are you returning her?" Rey asked.

"Y-yeah.." He looked at Stellar. "At this rate… shell die,"

"And even after that. . ." Shinn continued. "She may be treated like a lab rat. We cant let her go through that…"

Rey looked at Kira with distaste. "And you?"

"I'm helping him. ."

"I'll help too..."

Shinn watched as Rey and Kira went to open the catapult.

"Thank you. . ." Shinn muttered then goes into the Core Splender of the Impulse with stellar and flies out to the Alliance's base.

Kira watch Rey open the catapult for Shinn. "Why are you helping us?"

"No matter what kind of life it is, if she can live on, I'm sure she wants to live." Rey answered without looking at him.

"I see. ..."

Outside the room, the technicians are trying to open the door.

"Open up. Damn it!" He looked around. "Hey! Someone go cut in from the terminal over there and unlock this door!" He shouted.

When the Impulse successfully took off, Kira and Rey surrendered themselves to the soldiers outside.

On the Alliance ship,

"What do you mean it has GAIA's identification code?" Neo asked.

"Unknown, but it has continuously been signaling us using it."

"All hands level two battle stations" Neo ordered. "Even though I say that, the only unit that is able to sortie is my Windam."

Neo corresponds by taking his Windam to point S228. When Neo gets there, he tells Shinn that he came alone and there is no one else. Shinn then gets out of the cockpit with Stellar and he makes Neo promise that she will not enter any more battles or get near anything that will lead to her death. Neo then promises and he leaves holding Stellar.

When Shinn gets back to the Minerva, he was arrested and was taken to the captain's office.

He then gets sent to the brig with Rey and Kira.

There was an awkward silence till Shinn decided to speak.

"Umm… Sorry" Rey and Kira looked at him.

"For what?" Rey asked.

"What? But…"

"Shinn…" Kira called. Shinn looked at Kira. "There's no reason for you to apologize to us. We did it because we wanted to."

"Were you able to return her safely?" Rey interrupted.

"Then, it's alright" Rey smiled.

"Yes…thank you."

Kira smiled as he watched the two. Athrun entered the brig and went to Shinn's cell.

"Shinn"

Shinn looked away. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want to apologize" Shinn turned to him. "I didn't know she meant so much to you."

"Oh, it's not like she's really important to me. I just couldn't stand it. Stellar was a victim too, but everyone…" Shinn remembered her encounter with Stellar at the beach. "Everyone forgot about that and just thought of her as an Alliance's extended… like it would be no one's fault if she died."

Athrun looked away. "But it's the truth… she is a pilot of the Alliance and it's the truth that she must have killed many ZAFT soldiers. Did you think of that?"

"That's…" Shinn said in rage. "But… but Stellar didn't choose to be that way! She's different from us who knew what we're doing when we joined the military."

"In that case, then that's all the reason you shouldn't have returned her!"

"So are you saying that we should have just let her die like that?"

"I'm not saying that! But what you did won't lead to a solution either."

"Stellar was suffering and she was scared. And he made a promise to me. He promised to take her away from the war!"

The two other occupants who were surprisingly quiet during the argument decided to speak.

"Shinn… that's enough" Rey said.

"And that's enough for you as well, Athrun." Kira added.

Athrun turned to look at his best friend. "Kira…"

"Talking about such things now won't help anything." Rey stated.

"But-" Athrun was about to protest when Kira cut him off.

"Athrun…we knew that what we did was against the rules and it's a stupid thing to let an enemy go."

Athrun looked at him.

Kira continued, "But, with her current condition, I can't just let her be used in this war."

Athrun remembered when Kira returned Lacus to them in the last war. "Even so…"

"What's over is over… and we don't know what the future holds. We can only pray and wait for tomorrow…"


	9. Chapter 9

(Knights of Chaos is a rewritten/Continued version of Kagamikyoji's Freedom and Destiny.)

- DISCLAIMER-

* * *

**Chapter 09**

"Damn!" Cagalli cursed as they heard the news.

"So, its decided. The Orb forces will clash with the Minerva once again at Crete." Murrue said.

"Let's go." Lacus suddenly spoke. Everyone on the bridge looked at her. "First, you must decide. Then, you must follow through. I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished."

"Lacus…"

"Are you sure about that? We only had my Murusame and the Strike Rouge at the moment." Watfeld said unsure.

"What must be done must be done."

* * *

On Crete,

The Minerva was having a hard time escaping.

The Freedom swerved away from a squad of Murusames and fired at their limbs and heads. The Impulse was currently battling with the Abyss while Athrun handles the Chaos. They were surrounded and was outnumbered. A Murusame was about to shoot at Minerva's bridge but Kira shoots down its gun.

"There's so many of them!" Luna said as she sliced an incoming Windam.

Suddenly, the Archangel arrived with the Strike Rouge.

"I am the Representative of Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Athha. Orb forces please cease combat operations immediately!" Everyone in the battlefield was shocked. "Pull back your forces."

"Cagalli…" muttered Athrun.

"Although Ive been away from the country for a certain reason, it doesn't change that I, Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha am the Representative of Orb. On my name, I order all of you. The Orb Military must pull away from this battle which goes against the nation's ideals."

But what surprised them most was when the Orb Ships fired directly at the Strike Rouge.

The Freedom quickly flew infront of the Strike Rouge and enters HiMat mode. He intercepted and blocked all missiles.

"Cagalli, what are you doing?!" Kira asked his twin.

"I cant let them continue this!" screamed Cagalli.

"This is what an Alliance means, Cagalli. Aren't you the one who accepted it?" Kira pointed out.

"But…" Cagalli bursts to tears as the battle continues. .

Kira felt guilty. "Cagalli, it's no use anymore."

Cagalli looked at Kira on the screen.

"It's unfortunate but it seems hopeless now."

"Kira…"

"Please go back now. I'll do what I can now."

"Kira…" Cagalli looked away from the screen and cried.

Athrun was looked in shock as the missiles were fired to the Strike Rouge. He felt relieved though when the Freedom came in time. As he was focused on the Strike Rouge, Athrun failed to notice the Chaos attacking him from behind.

"Damn." Cursed Athrun.

"Where are you looking at?!" The Chaos fired at the Saviour's left arm. The Saviour pulled its sabre and blocked the Chaos's sabre attack. The Saviour then, kicked the Chaos towards an Earth vessel.

On the other hand, the Impulse followed the Abyss and Shinn purposely allowed his pack to get hit to provide cover. Just as the smoke from the explosion cleared, he slashed the Abyss right through the middle. The Abyss then, exploded.

On Minerva,

A squadron of Murusames were attacking the ship. The Minerva kept firing while Luna and Rey tried to gun down as many units as possible. The Archangel continued firing at both forces which made everyone confused on whose side it is. Some Murusames though, got through Minerva's defences and severely damaged Luna Maria's Saccu.

Shinn turned to the incoming missiles from the Orb ships and gunned them down.

Orb's battleship, Takemikazuchi went in front of the battlefield and continued firing at the Minerva. The Impulse went to the ship.

"Stop it!" Cagalli screamed as she flew towards the ship.

"Cagalli!" shouted Kira as he went to the Strike Rouge and stopped it.

"Kira!" shouted Cagalli at her brother who blocked her way.

An explosion from below was then heard, Takemikazuchi was sunk.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Re-written chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**ARCHANGEL:**

"Surfacing completed. Switching to thrusters. No abnormalities on sensor scan. The distance to our target point is roughly 90." Neumann reported.

"But it sure looks cold…" Miriallia said.

"It really is cold, you know… that's why we have a hot bath here on Archangel."

"What? No way?" Miriallia said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, on the mess square, Cagalli is talking to the Orb soldiers (the ones who survived from Crete) on the ship. She explained the situation and was glad that they still want to follow her.

* * *

**KIRA'S CABIN:**

Kira sat on his bed leaning against the wall – dom thoughts filling his mind. He stared in the darkness. He heard a soft knock at the door. He looked up, it was Athrun.

"May I interrupt you?" Athrun asked as he sat on the opposite bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just wondering why things turned out the way they have. And why is it that I have to fight against Orb…" There was a paused, not looking at him. "And Archangel…"

Athrun looked down. "The Archangel… I think…" He sighed. "They're just causing confusion to the battlefield." He said quietly.

The room was then filled with uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Athrun." Kira said softly, trying to break the silence. "Are we wrong?" Athrun turned to lokk at him. "I don't think that wanting to protect someone important to you is wrong… but going against them." Kira held his hand on his head. "To fight against Cagalli and the others… when I should be the one protecting them. Cagalli, I know she's in a difficult situation now. I can't even help her. And Lacus… I'm worried… they could be in danger." Kira can't stop the tears from falling. When was the last time he cried? It's been too long… he had been hiding his thoughts from everyone around him to not worry them. But it seems like his mind and heart is giving up. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Athrun watched his friend as he cried silently, just like the old times. He hadn't changed at all. "I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way."

"It wasn't your fault." Kira shook his head. "I've also made the choice. I guess I'm pretty angry at myself, for not being able to do anything."

"Then I guess, both of us are just idiots."

Kira chuckled, his worries momentarily forgotten.

o-o

**ON RUSSIA:**

THE Earth Alliance aircraft carrier, Bonaparte was starting to attack Berlin. Using the Destroy, Stellar mercilessly aimed for all enemy mobile suits and ships not caring about the city. Even the evacuating civilians were caught in the blast. Three cities had already been annihilated.

"I have to take out the scary things… I must kill them - all of them…" muttered Stellar.

o-o

**MINERVA BRIEFING ROOM:**

"Announcing condition red! All pilots stand by at their units!" came Meyrin's voice on the broadcast.

Kira and Shinn were preparing for the battle. Since Rey's Zaku and Athrun's Saviour were heavily damaged while Luna Maria was injured, the Freedom and Impulse were the only suits that were available to battle. They were about to go to the hangar when the communication line appeared.

"Kira, Shinn." The two pilots looked at the Captain. "The situation is more chaotic than we thought. We've lost contact with all friendly troops at the frontline. Since, you're the only pilots who can launch now, I'm counting on you, two." The line went dead.

Shinn looked at Kira, then went to the hangar.

The Freedom and Impulse launched from the Minerva. Shinn aimed his rifle at the large mobile suit but a bright light brought up its defense and blocked his shot. The mobile suits were continuously taken down as the Destroy fired its cannons, destroying the city and killing more civilians that tried to escape the battle.

Kira watched in horror as the mobile suit murdered the helpless. "Stop it!" screamed Kira. He fired at the Destroy but its shield stopped the attacks.

"Nothing's working!" Shinn shouted in frustration. They both fired at the Destroy. And again, the shield blocked it.

Suddenly, a Windam slashed its beam sabre to the Impulse as Shinn raised his to block the attack.

"Stop it… the pilot of that suit… its Stellar!" Neo said.

Shinn looked shocked. "What?" He stared at the giant mobile suit in disbelief. "... Stellar."

o-o

The Freedom flew into the Destroy but was kicked off by the Windam.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?" growled Kira. He had to stop that giant mobile suit before it causes more damages. The Freedom thrusted its beam sabre into the arms and legs of the Windam, immobilizing it.

Stellar saw this, believing that Neo was taken down and Neo died, she fired the Destroy's cannons.

Shinn tried to calm her. "Stellar!" the impulse flew near the giant mobile suit but was holding back… _was _being held back. His actions though seemed to have opposite effect on Stellar.

"No! I don't wanna die!... I don't wanna die!" Stellar screamed as the Impulse flew closer to the Destroy.

"Shinn, what are you doing? Do you want to be a target?" asked Kira.

Shinn ignored him. "Its me, Stellar… Shinn."

Stellar stopped screaming and looked at the Impulse. "Shinn…"

"I'll protect you… I'll protect you, Stellar… "

Stellar was about to stop when she caught a glimpse of the freedom flying behind the Impulse. She remembered Neo, her eyes widened. "You killed Neo!" She breathed, her arms trembling and clutching at the controls. "I'll… I'll kill you!"

"Stellar, calm down!" Shinn said soothingly, trying to block the Freedom from her view. "He's a friend of mine, and he's here to help y-"

"DIE!" screamed Stellar firing all the cannons to the Freedom.

* * *

The Destroy continued to attack the mobile suits. The Freedom came in again but his attacks were slowing down.

"Kira, are you alright?" Shinn asked.

"Yes," Kira replied weakly. One of the beams from the Destroy had hit the right side of the Freedom causing a small explosion inside the cockpit.

"Kira, the pilot of that mobile suit… it's Stellar."

"What?" Kira was surprised. "Shinn, try to calm her down, I'll go and engage the others…" Kira paused. "If you wouldn't be able to stop her, then she'll be…"

"I understand" replied Shinn.

As the Freedom flew away, Shinn looked at the giant suit. "Stellar…"

* * *

**-Rewritten-**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Aiming Tanhauser" Arthur shouted. "Fire!"

Shinn's eyes widened in horror. He tried to move in front of Stellar but the beam was already fired. The positron canon struck the mobile armour's shield, but after a few seconds, it broke and the Destroy was then hit.

"No… no!" screamed Shinn at the top of his voice, punching the screen. "Stellar…" he muttered as tears keep falling down his cheeks. "STELLAR!"

* * *

"Stellar!" Shinn strode forward to her. Blood covered her pilot suit. He was crying as he collapsed to the ground. She looked at him. "Stellar, I'm so sorry." He cried as he cradled her in his arms. "If it wasn't for me-"

"No, Shinn…" she answered weakly. "I don't want it anymore. At last, I'm free…"

**_Tell me about sadness…_**

He held up her hand. "You were right, Stellar. You … are safe now."

**_If you closed your eyes, you wont gaze into sadness_**

**_If you forget the feeling of warmth, you wont feel the pain…_**

Shinn carried Stellar's body to a nearby lake. He walked through his MS's hand and let Stellar slowly sink to the bottom of the lake. 'It's alright, Stellar.'

**_I cant recall that gentle voice in the depths of my mourning heart…_**

'There's no longeranything for you to be afraid of…'

**_Someone is calling me from my forgotten past, asking me when I will take sorrow in my hands again…_**

'You no longer have to suffer. So… be at ease…'

**_At this moment that will never come twice, you are all I can see…_**

'And rest peacefully at this place…' Shinn cried. "Stellar… I'm sorry…"

**o-o**

**SHINN'S CABIN:**

Shinn heard the door open but paid no attention.

"Shinn… Are you…" Kira asked worriedly.

"It's alright." Shinn cut him off. "She no longer have to suffer. There's no longer anything to frighten her… no one will be cruel to her anymore…" Shinn's shoulders shook as he cried. "I said I'll protect her… I said I'll protect her! Stellar, I'm sorry."

"Shinn…" Kira sighed. He silently went out of the room. It's best to let Shinn alone, for now.

* * *

The next morning, the Chairman made his TV screens across PLANTS and Earth, the chairman was watched by the whole world through all media channels.

"Everyone, I am the Chairman of the Supreme council of PLANTS, Gilbert Durandal. Even though the war between PLANT and those from Earth has yet to come to a settlement, I ask you to forgive me for relaying such a message at a time like this. In any case, I beg of you, listen to me."

On Minerva, the broadcast was relayed throughout the whole ship. The video shows the attack on Berlin.

"The invader was Earth and the invaded cities was on Earth. Why did this happen? The Alliance claims their goal was to liberate these areas from Zaft control… but is this really liberation? Burning down cities along with those who lived there?"

Kira stared in shock at the screen. "Chairman Durandal…"

Meer also appeared and together, they revealed the members of a military industrial complex, the dealers of death… the LOGOS.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "This is going to complicate things."

**o-o**

"Kira…"

Kira turned around to see his bestfriend. "Athrun…"

"Some people the Chairman showed have deep connections in Orb." Athrun said walking alongside Kira.

"But it's not just Orb, several countries are involved with their multinational corporations." Kira sighed. "What is he planning to do? The Chairman?"

Athrun looked at him confused.

"I did a lot of thinking…" A hint of steel in his voice which surprised Athrun. I need to go back. To Archangel. To Orb." He looked at Athrun with determination in his eyes. "Something different from everything up to now, something big, is starting to move, I have that feeling." Kira continued.

"Then let's go together." Athrun replied. "Let's fight together, again." He smiled.

* * *

**-Rewritten-**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

On the Archangel, Lacus went to the infirmary where Murrue and Murdock were watching over Neo.

"Is he still sleeping?" Lacus asked.

"I was told that he woke up once his injuries are treated. He claimed to be Captain Neo Roanoke of the Earth Alliance Forces, 81st Autonomous Mobile Group. But after the physical examination, we found out that his physical data was 100% the same as Mu's record."

"So this basically means he's ou commander, right?" Murdock asked Lacus.

"I think there's no mistake about that." Lacus replied.

"hey, when did I become a Commender?" asked Neo as he woke up.

Murrue stood up in shock.

"I told you I was a captain. Being here as your prisoner doesn't give you the right to demote me."

Murrue could feel the tears forming.

Neo noticed it. "W-What is it? Is it love at first siht, pretty lady?" Neo smiled at her.

Murrue ran out of the room.

"Mu…" Lacus called.

"Mu? Who's this Mu person?" Neo aked confused.

* * *

_"Everyone, I am the Chairman of the Supreme council of PLANTS, Gilbert Durandal. Even though the war between PLANT and those from Earth has yet to come to a settlement, I ask you to forgive me for relaying such a message at a time like this. In any case, I beg of you, listen to me."_

_"The invader was Earth and the invaded cities was on Earth. Why did this happen? The Alliance claims their goal was to liberate these areas from Zaft control… but is this really liberation? Burning down cities along with those who lived there?"_

After Durandal's announcement, the Archangel crew decided to go back to Orb but gets attacked by ZAFT forces. Waltfeld launched in his Murusame together with the Murusame squadron and defended the ship as it tries to reach the sea.

"Turn 10 degrees to port. Please pull behind the hill." Murrue ordered as they tried to dodged the attacks.

**o - o**

"Incoming message from the fleet headquarters." Meyrin informed their captain.

Arthur went to Meyrin and read the message on the screen. "The Minerva is to support the now-commencing Operation Angel Down?"

"What?" Talia asked.

**o - o**

"Captain, why are we fighting the Archangel!?" Athrun argued. "There's something wrong with these order. Please try to contact the headquarters again!"

"I've already tried that!" Talia said as she stood from her seat. "But I received the same response. The Archangel, with it's lack of a clear motive, was simply bringing confusion to the battlefield and expanding this war. "

"However…!"

"We cant' do anything about it. The operation has already begun!"

The door suddenly opened and Kira went it.

"Captain, let me launch as well."

"No… the headquarters ordered that only the impulse will be allowed to launch. . ." Talia looked at the two. "It's about time you stopped being influenced by them. I understand that you don't want to fight your former comrades but with the passing time, the situations also changed and so have you!."

Kira clenched his fingers. 'No, I know what's the right thing to do.'

As the battle begins, Shinn launched in his Impulse.

* * *

The Archangel turned by the hill to prevent from being attacked but the crew was shocked to see the Minerva in front of them. The Minerva fired but the Archangel had dodged it.

Inside the Minerva,

"Meyrin, please connect me to the International Emergency Channel." Talia ordered. "This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva. Archangel, can you hear me?"

**o - o**

Meanwhile, on the hangar…

Aves noticed Kira wearing his pilot suit and was climbing to his Gundam.

"_Oi, Commander, you were not allowed to launch. . ."_

"Please open the hatch or I'll have to blow it out." Kira said as he turned the power on. 'It's a good thing I still know the communication codes to the Archangel.'

"_But, Commander…."_

* * *

**ON THE ARCHANGEL:**

"Captain, the Minerva!" Miriallia said. "It's trying to contact us."

"What?"

Miriallia put Talia on the screen.

"_We are currently acting according to orders from our headquarters to shoot down your vessel."_

The Archangel crew looked shocked.

"_However, if you cease all combat operations,and surrender, we will cease our attacks. This is our only warning. We will assure the safety of those onboard. I hope you make a good decision."_

"Captain, " Neumann looked unsure.

"As expected from the Minerva's captain. . ."

"But if we surrender to Zaft, Cagalli-sama will be…!" Amagi protested.

"Amagi!" Cagalli cut him off.

Suddenly, Miriallia received a message. "A message?" Miriallia looked at it and was shocked. "It's Kira!"

Everyone looked at her shocked.

_"Go to the ocean. Take Cagalli to Orb. I'll cover you."_

"What?" Cagalli stood. "How is that possible?"

Then an explosion from the Minerva was heard.

**o - o**

"What is happening?" Talia asked the tech crew leader.

"Commander Yamato. . . he blasted the hangar door. ." Aves answered through the intercom.

Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"What?!" Talia shouted in rage. 'What is he doing?'

On the Observation Deck, the remaining pilots looked at the Freedom in shock.

Athrun watched the Freedom as it fly to the battlefield. 'Kira. . .'

* * *

"Miriallia, please connect me to them using the same channel." Murrue asked. "This is Archangel's captain, Murrue Ramius. I appreciate your offer. Thank you."

**o - o**

On Minerva's bridge,

"T-That's…" Arthur remembered. She was one of those who fixed the Minerva at Orb.

'Just as I thought.' Talia thought.

"_However, we will not be able to accept your offer. We still have a lot to do, with the world about to split between the Earth Alliance and Zaft. That's why we can't afford to be stopped here. I ask you to forgive us for our escape."_

The Archangel was being attacked by the BuCUEs again. In the air, Kira fights off some BABIs and disables them.

**o - o**

"What are you doing, Kira!" Shinn asked.

"Shinn, let them get away!"

"What?" Shinn got confused. "They are enemies."

Kira attempts to go to the Archangel but Shinn stopped him.

"Are you going to be a traitor now?!" Shinn screamed and fired at the Freedom.

**o - o**

On the observation deck, the other pilots watched them.

"Shinn, stop it. Kira is…" Rey looked at Athrun.

**o - o**

Kira fired back but the Impulse dodged it. He then went into SEED mode and fired at Kira blasting off his shield and damaged the left arm. Shinn remembered his family and his rage increased. He recalled their other battles where Kira always disables their enemies MS's.

"Shinn, stop it! You're being blinded!" Kira said as he moved the Freedom away from the Impulse.

Shinn continued the attack and asked the Minerva to launch the Sword Silhouette Flyer.

As the Archangel approached the ocean, Murrue called back the Murusames. On the other hand, Minerva activated it's Tanhauser and fired it.

Shinn flies along the Sword and tosses a beam boomerang at Kira, knocking him away. Kira looked at the Archangel and failed to notice Shinn's attack. Shinn grabbed one of the Excalibur swords and slammed it through the Freedom's shield and torso. The Freedom then exploded. The shockwave from both explosions rocks the _Minerva_. As the smoke cleared, Shinn realized what he had done. He stared wide eyed at the water. "Kira…"

On the observation deck, the other pilots stood in shock. Surely, Shinn hated Kira but to actually try and kill him?

"Shinn," Luna Maria looked at the screen in disbelief.

"KIRA!" screamed Athrun.

* * *

**-Rewritten-**


	13. Chapter 13

(Knights of Chaos is a rewritten/Continued version of Kagamikyoji's Freedom and Destiny.)

- DISCLAIMER-

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"_Hurt leads to bitterness, bitterness to anger, travel too far that road and the way is lost."_

The Archangel sunk due to the damages caused by Minerva's Tanhauser.

"B One is destroyed. Engine Number one is damaged. The main generator is also damaged! " Neumann reported the ships damages.

"Maintain the stability of the ship! Detach Engine Number one and detonate it!" Murrue ordered.

Everyone on the bridge looked at her in confusion. "We're going to make them think that we were destroyed."

Outside the ship, Cagalli retrieved the Freedom's cockpit. The engine then, exploded.

Above the sea, the Minerva crew was still shocked at what happened. When another explosion came, Shinn stared wide-eyed.

_"...Did you...lose your loved ones in the last war?"_

_"The first girl I ever loved, and she died because of my incompetence."_

_"...What happened to her killer?"_

_"I had my revenge, but believe me, it didn't make me as happy as I thought it would."_

Shinn punched the screen in frustration. "Damn it!"

**o - o**

A squad of AWACS DINNs launched to search the ocean for any signs of the Archangel and Freedom. Meanwhile, Shinn landed in the hangar deck. The atmosphere was one of grief and confusion. Shinn clenched his fist.

Luna Maria walked over to Shinn. "Shinn…you…Did you…really destroy the Freedom?" Her voice came out as a whisper. Shinn's head was down.

She was about to speak again when Athrun grabbed Shinn by the collar. "What are you doing?!" The other tech crews watched the two but dared not to interfere. "Kira wasn't trying to kill you!"

Luna Maria and Vino tried to stop them. "Athrun!"

"He never tried to do such a thing! And you…!" Shinn didn't look at him. "Are you happy now that you killed him?!"

Shinn slapped his hands away. "I didn't want to do it!" screamed Shinn. "But why would he protect the enemy! He attacked his own kind! He's a traitor!" Shinn tried to reason out, but inside, he was full of guilt.

"Shinn!" Athrun punched him. Luna Maria went to Athrun to stop him while Rey and Yolant went to Shinn.

"Please stop, Athrun." Said Rey.

"Shut up!"

"Athrun…" Luna Maria worriedly said.

"There's no reason why he had to be killed!" Athrun glared at Shinn then turned to the wall and punched it. "Damn it!"

At Gibraltar base, maintenance crews worked on various mobile suits. Durandal held a press conference and said that ha wont do something as stupid like sending soldiers after the members of LOGOS. He said his intention was to put an end to the system of constant war created by them. He said that Logos cant make profit from a peaceful world, which is why they manipulate events to make people fight. Across the world, guerillas attack mansions belonging to Logos members, including Djibril. Several Logos members called Djibril and asked for his help because they were under attack by guerilla mobs.

* * *

**On Archangel's infirmary:**

'What?.. Where am I?' Kira thought as he sat groggily. Head pounding, his eyes scanned the familiar room.

"Kira, you're awake!" he heard as the door opened ,Cagalli and Lacus brought food to Kira. They quickly went to him and helped him sit.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cagalli asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. My head feels like someone's pounding it with a hammer." Groaned Kira.

"Serves you right, you idiot!" Cagalli said. She was annoyed at her brother's carelessness but was also happy to see him again.

"But I'm glad. The doctors said that your wounds aren't serious." Lacus said as she stared at him.

"But, the Freedom…" Both ladies looked at him. "Without that…I…"

"What are you saying Kira!" shouted Cagalli annoyed at his twin.

"That's right." When Lacus held his hand, Kira looked at her. "That doesn't matter now. As long as you came back safely."

"So, I heard the Impulse got you." Neo interrupted.

The trio looked at the occupant of the other bed.

"The Impulse pilot looked like a straightforward and competitive kid. He's aggressive and is constantly improving his skills."

"You met him before?" Asked Kira confused.

"Yeah, just once. But, aren't you allies?"

Kira looked away. Neo decided to change the subject. "What is this ship doing anyway?" he said as he continued to eat. He was about to speak again when Murrue went inside the room.

She looked at Neo and smiled a little. She then, sat on Kira's bed. "Are you alright now, Kira?"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine now."

"I'm glad to hear that. The Archangel is in a bad state as well, but if we carefully choose our route so that we will not be found, we'll be able to make to Orb."

* * *

In space, Durandal and Meer boarded a shuttle to fly down to Earth, despite the objections of his aides. On the shuttle, Durandal read a report from Willard stating that the Archangel has not been found, but the Freedom Gundam who protected the enemy was definitely destroyed.

The _Minerva_ and a fleet of _Vosgulov_ class subs arrived at Gibraltar. Arthur said he was proud to see the fleet gathered, and Talia commented that people can't fight unless they have a cause to fight for. Rey wondered what their next mission will be, and figured it will be related to destroying Logos. He believed Durandal's plan is the only way to end the war, and to carry out that plan, he will fight any enemy, no matter who they are.

**o - o**

On the other hand, Shinn went to Athrun's room.

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he intended.

"I want to talk to you." Shinn replied.

"Get out." He turned away from him. His hands were trembling with rage.

"No…" Shinn glared at him. He wasn't the type to do this. But he was confused and he needs answers.

"No?" Athrun looked at him incredulously. "You killed Kira! What do you want to talk about? About how you finally got your revenge?"

Shinn said nothing. When he learned that Kira was the pilot of the Freedom, ho thought he knew what he wanted… revenge. He should be celebrating now. But he was wrong, what he wanted… what he needed… was to move on. To forgive… its been so long.

_"I had my revenge, but believe me, it didn't make me as happy as I thought it would."_

"I-I didn't need a litany of my sins. I know what I did." Shinn stared at him, frustrated at his own failure.

"But not why you did it." Athrun responded quietly.

"I-I didn't want to kill him!"

Athrun stared at him. "Shinn, who do you think is the real enemy?"

* * *

**-REWRITTEN-**


End file.
